Sparkling Green Jade Eyes
by Druella.Alicexx
Summary: Sakura grew up with Itachi, and follows him to the Akatsuki. She grows on the S-Class criminals and they become family. What happens when everything else in the world works against everything Sakura loves? ItaSaku. Slight SasuSaku, DeiSaku, and NejiSaku.
1. Babysitting

**Well, It's like 12:00 and I have nothing to do…T.T….So since my latest obsession is ItaSaku and I can't seem to read any other pairing... I decided to make this! I will try everything in my power to make it long! ( /salutes ) I was thinking of making it into 3 different stories ( or more..) with at least 20 chapters each…but it will be a challenge for me…so review if you want me to continue!**

**Pairings:**

**ItaSaku**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaIno**

**ShikaTem**

**NejiSaku**

**Eventual NejiTen**

**DeiSaku**

**SasuSaku. (( So much fluff!! ))**

**Chapter 1**

**Babysitting**

Mikoto Uchiha sat in the Uchiha Compound living room, with her 3 year-old son, Sasuke. He was a cute baby, dark onyx eyes, spiky black hair and a heart-melting smile. She bounced him on her lap and watched as he giggled.

She heard a knock on the door and placed Sasuke on the floor. She patted his head before heading to open the door. As she opened the door she saw a flash of pink. _" Aya-san!"_Mikoto exclaimed hugging her best-friend. Aya Haruno had long pink hair that fell gracefully to her mid thigh. Her green jade eyes sparkled with so many different emotions. The two girls had been best-friends ever since they met age 6. Aya giggled, _" Hello, Mikoto-san!"_

Mikoto noticed the small child latched onto Aya's arm. She bent over so she and the child were face to face._" Hi there! You must be Sakura."_ Mikoto laughed. ' _She looks like Aya so much…beautiful pink hair….hypnotizing green jade eyes..'_

Sakura giggled and her sweet laugh was heard by Sasuke. He crawled up to Mikoto and tugged on her pants. "_ Up! Up_!" He whined. **( A/N Omg! Major fluffy here! )**

Mikoto picked up Sasuke so he too, was facing Sakura. He smiled as he saw the other toddler. She quickly tried to hide behind her mother which caused Sasuke to start crying. Mikoto bounced Sasuke to stop his crying.

" _Kids_…" She gave a happy sigh. When Sasuke stopped crying he peeked over at Sakura. She was staring at his hair. She reached her hand out to touch it. As she grabbed his hair she giggled, and pulled it. Sasuke started crying again. Aya scolded Sakura as Mikoto shushed Sasuke.

The two mothers walked into the living room and sat the kids down.

"_Oh, Mikoto-san..we have so much to catch up on_!" Aya giggled. Mikoto nodded. " _Itachi! Come here please_!"

A few seconds later a 10 year old boy was seen entering the room. " _Hai, Kaa-san_?" He asked. Itachi was always rather mature for his age.

Mikoto smiled at him. He also had rather long hair. The pride of the Uchiha clan Itachi Uchiha.

" _Well, me and Haruno-san are discussing some matters so will you watch the kids for us?_" Mikoto asked with a sweet tone. Itachi looked at the kids. "_Fine_.."

Mikoto and Aya cheered a high-fived. " _Thank you Itachi_!" They sang leaving the room. Itachi sighed and looked at the kids. They tilted their heads at him. Itachi plopped down on the couch with a bored expression on his face.

When Mikoto and Aya got to the kitchen Aya sat in one of the chairs and Mikoto began making tea.

They remembered when they first met.

_" Mikoto-san! Mikoto-san!" A group of kids cheered. A small girl with long black hair was training with kunai and kept hitting the marks. She smirked. Everyone admired her. For her strength, smarts, and beauty._

_" Heh, you think you're all that?" A angelic voice said. Mikoto turned to see a small girl with short pink hair. Her eyes blazing with power. " Well, what can you do?" Mikoto said in a know-it-all tone. The girl smiled then suddenly the targets all had 5 kunais on them. " Who are you?!" Mikoto gasped. The girl smirked. " I'm Aya."_

Mikoto chuckled and gave a distant smile. " _Hey, Aya…remember when we became teammates_?"

_" And…team 13 is…Aya Hoshimay, Mikoto Koshikowa, and Fugaku Uchiha." **( A/N They have different last names because their not married yet. )**The two girls cheered and high-fived. Fugaku just sighed. Mikoto had never really took much notice in boys until now. Fugaku was just too cute…_

_At lunch the girls exchanged who they liked and decided to sit by Fugaku. They scared him with all their giggling and such._

Aya nodded. " _Hai! Remember the forest of death?!"_

_Aya was sitting on a tree branch her red dress ripped at numerous spots. Her teammates no where to be found. She jumped from tree to tree until she heard a faint voice call her name. " Mikoto?!" She yelled heading towards the voice. She found a weak Mikoto drenched in blood. " Mikoto! D-don't worry! I-I'll save you!" Aya cried forcing chakra into her hands. She started to heal Mikoto, despite her shaking hands._

_Mikoto smiled. " Thank you…Aya…you're my best-friend." Mikoto said before falling unconscious._

_" You're my best-friend too…" Aya sniffled._

The two girls exchanged warm smiles.

**WITH ITACHI**

Itachi did not know how he got in this position.

Sakura was on his shoulders while Sasuke was trying to climb up with her. Sakura's eyes showed curiosity as she pulled his hair. Itachi twitched and got her off his head. He looked at her sparkling green eyes.

Sasuke started giggling so he looked over and saw Sasuke with his favorite stuffed animal. Sasuke raised his arm and smacked Itachi with the pink elephant doll. Itachi's grip on Sakura released and she crawled off his lap and over to Sasuke's side.

His eye twitched more. ' _They're mocking me_…'

**WITH THE GIRLS**

" _Oh, remember when you met Hiro?!"_Mikoto exclaimed, now sitting beside Aya.

Aya gave a loud sigh as her 15 year-old teammates were flirting. " _Ya, pay no attention to me_…"

_Just then another 3 people entered the ramen shack. The first, had short black hair and dark green eyes. He had a wide grin on his face that made Aya blush. The next, was a girl with long red hair, who had freckles. She seemed to be flirting with the next person. The boy was extremely gorgeous. He had brown hair that reached right before his shoulders. His eyes were green and rivaled Aya's own eyes. He sat beside her and the teams started a heated conversation. The girl was Ami. The black haired boy was Tanzo and the final one was Hiro. They were all 17. After lunch Hiro asked Aya out and they were happy the rest of their lives._

Aya gave a dreamy sigh. " _Yes, yes_…" Both girls giggled.

**WITH ITACHI**

He looked down at the little sleeping girl on his lap. She looked so peaceful there. Sasuke was sleeping beside him with his bottle. Itachi gave a small smile and ran his hand through Sakura's pink hair.

A grin spread across Sakura's face and Sasuke kicked in his sleep, hitting Itachi. '_ Even when he's sleeping_…'

Mikoto and Aya entered the living room, still softly giggling. When they saw the scene in front of them they both squealed an annoying " _Aw! Itaaaacccchhhiiii!!"_

Itachi blushed a little before violently turning his head away.

Aya giggled and went to pick up Sakura. Sakura turned in her sleep as Aya picked her up.

" _Well, I'll see you next week Mikoto-san_!" Aya said before quickly rushing out the door.

Itachi froze.

' _Does this mean I must watch them next week too_?' He asked himself. Mikoto giggled and nodded, as if she read his mind. Itachi groaned and got up to go to his room. Mikoto sat on the couch beside Sasuke. She gently stroked his back. " _Goodnight darling boy_.." She whispered before softly pecking his cheek.

**THE NEXT DAY**

As before the door bell rang, and Mikoto and Aya went to talk in the kitchen.

Sakura looked at Itachi with a thoughtful look in her eyes. Sasuke, not liking the attention she gave Itachi , tugged on her sleeve. She turned to him and grinned madly. Sasuke smirked, or at least Itachi thought he did.

The two toddlers walked off into Sasuke's room. Itachi slowly followed. When he entered the room he tripped over Sasuke's toy train. As he landed he saw a glimpse of pink. Soon Sakura was lying on his back giggling.

Sasuke walked up to him with his bottle. " _Sasuke…don't_…" Itachi glared. Sasuke squeezed the bottle and milk splattered all over Itachi's face. Itachi coughed as the two babies had a mad giggling fit.

Sakura began clapping. " _Tachi! Tachi_!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke clapped too and Itachi just laid there while they continued jumping on him.

Then it happened.

He smelt the most horrible thing he's ever smelt in his ENTIRE life. " _Sasuke…don't tell me you_…" Itachi started to panic.

Sakura jumped of Itachi's back and walked into the living room. "_Stinky_!" She yelled trying to climb the couch. Sasuke blushed. Itachi carefully picked up Sasuke and took him to the changing table. He pinched his nose and began to unbutton the blue one piece Sasuke was wearing.

**( This scene has been removed due to me not wanting to write it! XD )**

Itachi finally entered the living room gasping for air. " _My god Sasuke what did you eat_?" He put Sasuke down and saw a sleeping Sakura on the couch. Again his expression softened.

Sasuke climbed onto the couch and laid behind Sakura protectively. Itachi sighed and sat beside the two. He soon felt himself drifting to sleep as well. He tried to keep his eyes open, but had no luck what so ever.

About ten minutes after Itachi fell asleep the mothers entered the room. They exchanged glances.

" _Are you sure it's ok_?" Aya asked, sounding worried. Mikoto gave her a reassuring nod.

Aya exited the compound. " _Jaa Ne_!"

An hour later the three awoke to the sound of Fugaku entering the house. " _Tadaima_!"

Sasuke jumped off the couch and over to Fugakus side. " _Up! Otou-san up_!" He whined until Fugaku held him. " _Hello Sasuke! Where's you're brother?"_ Fugaku asked kindly. Sasuke pointed to the living room where Itachi and Sakura were. " Aa, who's this?"Fugaku asked when he saw Sakura hide behind Itachi. Mikoto entered the room. " _Aya's daughter, Sakura. She'll be sleeping over_." Itachi was kinda excited, though he'd never show it.

**AT DINNER**

Sakura sat on Itachi's lap while Sasuke angrily sat beside them. "_Itadakimasu_." They all said. Sasuke was angry because Sakura kept on giglling with Itachi. So he flung rice at Itachi. Itach's eye twitched as Sakura clapped and his parents hid laughter.

**BED TIME**

Sakura and Sasuke were snuggled in bed with Itachi. Well, only Sakura was suppose to but Sasuke was not happy about her leaving. Mikoto kissed all of their foreheads before Sakurastarted to cry. " _Story_!" She sniffled. Mikoto giggled and nodded. Itachi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_"Once upon a time, there lived a wealthy mouse family. Their only daughter was a good-natured young mouse, and Father Mouse and Mother Mouse were very proud of her._

_One day Father Mouse said to Mother Mouse, "Wouldn't we want our daughter to marry the best person in the world? Who could be the greatest in all the world?" Mother Mouse replied, "It must be Mr. Sun. He lights up the whole world from high up in the sky."_

_So Father Mouse and Mother Mouse visited Mr. Sun and said, "Mr. Sun, Mr. Sun, we beg you. You are the greatest person in the world. Will you marry our precious daughter? Our only daughter is most good-natured, and we want her to wed the very best groom."_

_But Mr. Sun answered, "Hmm. The greatest person in the world is surely not myself but Mr. Cloud. However hard I may try to light up the world, I am easily hidden away when Mr. Cloud comes out." _

_So the two went on to see Mr. Cloud. "Mr. Cloud, we have been told that you are the greatest person in the world. Please do take our dearest daughter as your bride," they asked._

_"Oh no, there is someone greater than myself," replied Mr. Cloud. "It's Mr. Wind. However hard I may try to cover the sky, Mr. Wind can blow me away with a single puff."_

_"I see," Father Mouse and Mother Mouse said, and went off to Mr. Wind._

_"Mr. Wind, as you are the greatest person in the world, we would like you to marry our only daughter."_

_"Well, thank you, but there is someone who is greater than myself."_

_"Who is that?"_

_"It's Mr. Wall. However hard I blow, I just can't blow him down."_

_Finally, Father Mouse and Mother Mouse went to see Mr. Wall._

_"Mr. Wall, please wed our daughter. We want our daughter to marry the greatest person in the world and lead a happy life."_

_"Ho-ho, Father Mouse and Mother Mouse, you are quite mistaken. If you mice nibble on me, I'm full of holes. The greatest ones in the world must be mice."_

_"Now, that never occurred to us. So we are the greatest in the world!"_

_Father Mouse and Mother Mouse went back home smiling. "Why, we mice are the best after all. Well then, Chusuke Mouse next door gets along well with our daughter. If the two are happy to do so, it must be best for them to marry." _

_So Chusuke Mouse and Daughter Mouse were happily wed. Their wedding celebrations went on for three days and three nights, and they lived happily ever after."_

Mikoto smiled at the small children. Sakura was laying on Itachi's chest, while holding Sasuke's hand. Itachi had his arm around Sakura in possesive way. " _Good night..."_

The next morning when Itachi awoke he felt he couldn't move. Sakura was still on his chest sleeping. Just then Mikoto walked in. "_ Morning sleepy head_." She said in a playful tone.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and met with his dark onyx eyes. " _Tachi._.."She said in the most cutest voice ever. Itachi then noticed Sasuke was awake because he was wacked with a bottle.

Mikoto giggled and picked up Sasuke. " _Get Sakura ready for breakfast_." Mikoto said before leaving with an angered Sasuke.

Itachi stared at the little girl in front of him and smiled a little. Her eyes were so lively, even when she woke up. " _You're something else.." _Sakura just giggled.

**BREAKFAST**

Itachi and Sakura emerged from Itachi's room. She had a red dress on with a matching ribbon. They both sat down and everyone said "_Itadakimasu"._

_**PLAYING OUTSIDE**_

Itachi sat on a bench in the park and watched Sakura and Sasuke play in the sand box. Sakura was giggling and Sasuke was enjoying every second of it. Just then two other kids were seen. ' _Hyuugas_..' Itachi thought.

A 4 year-old boy and a 3 year-old girl. They sat down beside Sasuke and Sakura and all four started playing. Neji got close to Sakura, which made both Itachi and Sasuke angry. Sasuke started to throw sand when he saw Sakura blush.

Then 3 more kids appeared. A blonde girl, pineapple haired boy, and a chubby. Now they were all playing. Ino kept on scooting closer to Sasuke, to Shikimaru's annoyance...

Then, a blonde haired boy joined them. Soon enough he was enjoying Hinata's company. '_ Where are all these kids coming from?_'

Then he heard the Hyuuga girl cry. She apparently tripped. Sakura rushed over to her and engulfed her in a hug and patted her back. " _Okay...Okay_..." She said in a soothing voice. Itachi watched Sakura's moves with amusement. Hinata stopped crying and soon the girls ran off to join the group.

A little later Itachi watched as Neji and Sasuke both were pulling Sakura's arms. She looked very annoyed.

"_ Mine!"_

_" Mine!"_

_"Mine!"_

Itachi smirked. " _Sakura-chan. Come here_." And Sakura happily skipped over to Itachi who patted her head. Sasuke and Neji looked at Itachi with anger.

A bit later Sakura did the cutest thing. She picked two flowers. She gave the first one to Hinata, who blushed and hugged her.

Sakura gave the second one to Itachi, who blinked and thanked her for it.

An hour later, Itachi decided it was time to go home. " _Sasuke, Sakura...come on_." He called. Sakura waved bye to Hinata as Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Itachi.

**AT SAKURA'S HOUSE.**

Sakura was happily hugging Aya . " _How was you're day, Sakura_?" Aya asked. Sakura smiled. " _Tachi_!" She exclaimed.

_**So how was it? I 'm not quite sure if it was good enough...there was alot of fluff...So tell me if theres anything I should change. XD I'm really nervous because I want this story to suceed! Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Jealous Of My 6 Year Old Brother

**Ok 2nd chapter! I just loved the first chapter sooooooo much I had to continue! Ok in this chapter**

**Sakura is 6 and Itachi is 13. I'm not sure if I'm gunna make them leave with her this chapter…but to spoil REAL quick I'm going to have them kiss! But before I spoil AGAIN!! I will start!**

**Chapter 2**

**Jealous Of My 6 Year Old Brother**

Itachi was sleeping in his room, having peaceful dreams of flying tomatoes that wanted him to eat them. Suddenly loud footsteps were heard and his door slid open, revealing a 6-year old Sakura grinning.

" Itachi-kun! WAKE UP!" She yelled. Itachi groaned and pulled Sakura onto the bed and started tickling her.

Sakura laughed wildly. " I- I- Itachi! You said you'd train me today!" Sakura managed to say. He

stopped tickling her and became unmoving. Sakura pouted and poked his side.

" Ano, Itachi-kun?" She was pulled under the covers and was facing Itachi. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement. " Ok..I'll get up." Itachi said in a normal tone.

Sakura nodded and blushed. " Sakura-chan!" Sasuke's panicked voice yelped as he saw to lumps under the covers. He pulled it off to reveal Sakura blushing and Itachi smirking.

Sasuke pulled Sakura off the bed and stuck his tongue out at Itachi. Sasuke shut the door and him and Sakura continued down the hall, until they were in the living room. Mikoto and Aya were sitting on the couch and nodded at the two, who were heading outside.

Once they were on the porch Sakura sighed.

" Sasuke-kun…I can't go play at the park with you guys. Itachi said he'd train me today…."

Sasuke gave her a annoyed look. " What about Hinata?"

" Tell her I'll come over later for the sleepover later…"

Sasuke still had her hand. " Sasuke…can you let go?"

Sasuke shook his head and squeezed it harder. " Sa-Sasuke-kun…you're hurting m-" She was silenced with a kiss. _**( A/N I'm evil aren't I? XD )**_Sakura quickly broke the kiss when the door opened. Itachi was standing there. Sasuke gave him a glare and ran off.

Itachi stared at the blushing Sakura who watched Sasuke run off.

He managed to keep his anger in check. He had no idea why he was mad…but he just went along with it…

**THE PARK**

A very unhappy Sasuke walked over to the group of friends. " Hey, teme…where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, noticing that Sakura, who usually came, was not being dragged around by Sasuke.

" Itachi's training her." Sasuke spat.

Neji's eyes narrowed as Hinata giggled. " What's so funny Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked grinning. Hinata blushed. " N-nothing Naruto-kun…"

Hinata, being Sakura's best-friend **( A/N I just love the idea of Hinata and Sakura being BFF's. )**knew that Sakura had a small crush on Itachi.

Sasuke glared at her than turned away. " Hn. Let's just play a game or something."

Ino giggled. " How about truth or dare?"

Shikimaru nodded. " Ya…"

" I'm first!" Ino laughed. " Ok….Naruto. Truth or dare?"

" Dare!"

Ino gave an evil laugh. " I DARE YOU TO KISS HINATA!" She yelled.

Hinata blushed and Naruto kissed her cheek.

" Ok…Shikimaru….Truth or dare?"

" Dare…."

" I dare you to……KISS INO!"

Both Shikimaru and Ino blushed as Shikimaru kissed her cheek. When he broke the kiss they held hands.

" Um...Neji truth or dare?"

"...truth."

" Is it true you like Sakura?" Shikimaru smirked and Hinata giggled when she saw Neji blush.

" Y-yes..." Neji said quietly.

Sasuke huffed. " Hn...She likes me...I gave her her first kiss." Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone.

All the kids gaped.

" WHAT!" Everyone but Sasuke yelled. **( A/N :O I wanted to be included in the gaping...)**

**TRAINING**

Itachi was explaining something important..but Sakura wasn't listening at all. She was busy thinking about Sasuke.

I mean she's never actually thought of him like that. She was always crushing on Itachi. How could she betray Itachi by liking Sasuke? But did she really like Sasuke? Or was it an illusion her mind had created in response to the kiss? Sasuke after all stole her FIRST kiss…..She was suppose to react as such? But she just couldn't understand if she liked Sasuke or not.

Itachi, slightly ticked that she wasn't paying him any attention said " Sakura. Pay attention."

Sakura snapped out of her trance and rubbed the back of her kneck. " S- sorry…"

Itachi nodded silently. " Ok Sakura…give a demonstration."

Sakura laughed nervously. " Of what?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. " Kunai…"

Sakura nodded and blushed. Soon she got into a fighting stance and aimed the kunai, which hid the marks perfectly.

Itachi smirked. " Good-job."

Sakura smiled and blushed more. " Thank you Itachi-sensei…" Sakura teased.

Itachi poked her forehead. " Now pay attention."

Sakura pouted. " Hai..."

**THE PARK**

Hinata gave a loud sigh. " I wish Sakura-chan was here…"

Naruto squeezed her hand. " Me too…."

Sasuke and Neji were in a argument because Sasuke HAD to brag he kissed Sakura first.

" Hinata! You must know who Sakura likes!" Neji yelled.

Hinata blushed. " Um..well…I…."

" Hey, it's Sakura and Hinata's business! Not yours so just leave her out of this!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke pouted. " Whatever…"

**TRAINING**

Sakura and Itachi were walking to the park. Sakura was off in her own little world…which gave Itachi the reason to think she was wondering about Sasuke. Why did she need Sasuke? She had him.

Sakura blushed as she replayed her and Sasuke's kiss over in her mind. Did she really like Sasuke?

Itachi grew angrier with every minute Sakura ignored him. He had the urge to kiss her. Just to get Sasuke's print off her lips. He hated they were still there.

An anbu with a bear mask appeared in their way. Sakura gasped. Itachi had a bored look on his face. **( A/N Though we all know he's angry!)**" Itachi-sama! The Hokage wishes to see you for a briefing."

The anbu spoke. Itachi nodded his head. " Hai." The anbu disappeared in a flash.

Itachi turned to Sakura. " Can you walk their alone?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Soon Itachi was gone as well.

**THE PARK**

Sakura came running onto the park grounds as happy as a clam. " Hinata-chan!" She yelled. Hinata ran up to her. " I've GOT to tell you…" She started as the two were joined by Ino.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Itachi appeared in the room. He bowed to the Hokage and stood, when the 3rd nodded. " You…know what you must do…"

The Hokage stated. Itachi simply nodded. " I am to kill my clan and join Akatsuki…so no one suspects it…" Itachi said in a cold tone.

The hokage nodded and Itachi disappeared.

**UCHIHA COMPOUND**

Mikoto was in the kitchen washing dishes while Fugakureadthe newspaper. Suddenly lights started to shut off. She gave Fugaku a nervous look. Screams were heard as Mikoto dropped a dish. " F- Fugaku.." The door slowly opened. It was Itachi.

" Oh Itachi thank heavens!" Mikoto sighed.

" Where's Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

" Itachi what're you?"

" ITACHI!"

Sakura and Sasuke were still at the park, when they noticed it became really dark. Usually Itachi would pick them up and take them home when it got dark...but he was late. He even promised to help Sakura pack for her first ever sleepover.

" Sakura did anything happen while you were with him?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head. " Not..really..a ninja showed up and Itachi left.." Sakura said, her voice sounding distant, as if she was only half thinking about what she was saying.

Sasuke sighed in relief. " I guess he had a mission. Do you wanna come over or just go home?"

Sakura played with her fingers nervously. " I-I guess...I could come over.." She had a funny feeling that something was wrong. So, the two headed off for the Uchiha compound.

Sakura soon became hesitant with her footsteps.

It was like with each step she took the harder it was for her to breathe.

She noticed a hint of panic in Sasuke's face.

They could smell fresh blood.

Then everything went black.

It felt like she was floating in a black whole. There was nothing there. She could only barely move. But her eyes were glued shut. She heard a devastating scream of pain. ' S-Sasuke?' She thought. She tried to speak but pain shot through her whenever she moved her lips.

She felt hepless hearing Sasuke scream. She couldn't do anything to help him. She felt warm tears run over red cheeks. She was crying.

" Sakura."

A spark of hope shot through Sakura's body. ' Itachi!'

She felt him lift her up. Her head fell slightly to his chest. "Don't worry..we're leaving."

She felt warmth on her lips. ' Is...Itachi...kissing...me?...' She asked herself before their lips parted.

She had always dreamtof kissing Itachi. But never had it been under these circumstances. She got what she always wanted. But the question haunting her...was it worth it?

Suddenly she felt Itachi began to move. The breeze went through her hair and it was everywhere.

She tried to open her eyes but when she saw Itachi so much pain engulfed her small, fragile body, she passed out.

But before she was fully unconscious she swore she could hear Sasuke scream out her name.

**HOKAGES OFFICE**

Sasuke was sitting in the chair in front of the Hokage. His eyes were stained with tears. A hint of anger was mixed in with sadness. "Tell me...what happened?" The Hokage said in a superior, yet kind tone.

Sasuke looked down at his trembling hands. It was as if he's never seen his own hands before. " He...he killed them..." Sasuke's voice was shaky. The Hokage was going to speak but Sasuke beat him to it. " And...he took her.." He looked up at the Hokage sadly. " He took Sakura."

Sarutobi looked suprised. ' This wasn't suppose to happen...What was Itachi thinking?!'

The next day, Sasuke was suppose to meet the others at the park. The others smiled and waved. " Hey, teme! Where's Sakura today?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at Sasuke who was shaking. " She didn't c-come to my house..is she s-sick?" Sasuke looked up at her. " Itachi took her. He killed my family. And took her..." He cried. Hinata looked at him with fear in her eyes. She buried her face in Naruto's chest and began sobbing. Naruto patted and rubbed her back for comfort. Neji grabbed Sasuke's collar. " Why didn't you stop him?!" He cried/yelled.

Sasuke violently shook his head a slumped to the ground along with Neji. " Why?.." Neji cried out. **( A/N A little too dramatic maybe?) **Ino silently sobbed into her hands as Shikimaru hugged her.

The 5 grieving kids stood their. All releasing their emotions.

**Yay I'm done! My goal now is to have over 2,000 words per chapter! XD How am I gonna do that? Oh, also before I continue...Does anyone one how old I should make Deidara and Sasori? I know Pein and Konan should be adults but...? If anyone knows please tell me!**

**Reviews:**

blossomheartxoxo **Thanks I will! **

Utsukushii Sakura **Thanks soooo much for the feedback! I love long reviews alot! I guess it is kinda weird..XD But it goes along with my plot...**

Electra Oriana **Aw, thankies!**

puppy-paws **Thanks! Glad I suceeded with it being cute!**

FallenGirl-04** Yayz! Thanks! I didn't know if I got her personality as a baby right! XD**

kermitdafrog12 **Thanks! (/ squee)**

yunibell **Shucks! I'm glad alot of you think it's cute! Yay! I did make Sakura a good baby!**

fruitsbasketangel** I just had to make Sasuke fluff because he's always so serious!**

**I thought around the end it was kinda serious and not enough funny. So in the next chapter I'll introduce Deidara and Sasori...Which I shall enjoy! But I also have some plans for the Konoha ninja! But that will effect Sakura in later chapters when she's like a pre-teen...XD More spoilings. I'm probably going to update again today...but I might not...But I probably will...just keep an eye on the story. I WILL update once I know the Akatsuki ages. 2,082 words...**


	3. Wake Up Call

**Hi, guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I will be answering some at the end of this chapter. Okay, I dug up some important information. I found out Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame's ages. It didn't say Konan and Pein's age so they will just be grown-ups. Here are the ages for this chapter:**

**Sakura 6**

**Itachi 13**

**Deidara 14**

**Sasori 26**

**Kisame 20**

**Sasuke 6**

**Neji 7**

**Hinata 6**

**Naruto 6**

**Ino 6**

**Shikimaru 6 ½**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Wake Up Call**

Sakura awoke warm. Warmth was surrounding her. She was fully awake but tried to pretend to be asleep. She rolled over and her face hit something hard. " Ouch!" She yelped, covering her nose. Was she sleeping next to a wall or something.

She poked the " wall " and it moved. ' Oh my god...the wall moves...' She inwardly gasped.

Jade met crimson.

Sakura's face looked like a tomato. " OhmygodIthoughtyouwereawallbutyou'reAhuman!HahasillySakura!Sohowareyoudoingandwhyareweinabed?Whereareweanyway?Hahahahaha..." Sakura said really quickly.

Itachi stared at her and she sat up rubbing the back of her head nervously. " You'll find out soon enough..." Itachi said before turning his face away. Sakura sighed and thought back to what happened.

Hot tears fell down her cheek and she started to sob. She felt Itachi's arms wrap around her waist and pulled her into his chest."Thank you Itachi..." Sakura sniffled. " Hn.." He replied before they both fell asleep.** ( A/N That was so cute! )**

**IN KONOHA**

Sasuke and the gang were sitting in silence. Hinata stood up. " A-ano...guys...I-I think we should do something.."

Sasuke gave a maniac laugh. " Like go after them?"

" Heh, ya right.." Neji sneered.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. " Well...you tried."

Hinata looked down. " W-Well...Why not?"

Shikimaru stood beside her. " Ya. Why not? If we get someone to train us..."

Sasuke clenched his fist. " Like who?"

" Me maybe?" A sweet voice asked. The kids turned to see Aya standing beside Hinata. Hinata smiled. " R-really?"

Aya nodded. " I'll train you all until you're 12 years old. Then we'll go get Sakura back." Sasuke shook his head. " The hokage would never allow it."

Aya smirked. " I got his permission. You all will be specially trained for this mission."

Neji sighed. " Why would the hokage approve?"

" Once you're training is complete...you will all become anbu captains."

The children gasped. Smoke appeared beside Aya to reveal 4 ninjas.

The first was a girl with...big...you know whats. She had long blond hair. Legendary Sanin Tsunade.

The second was an old man with long white hair. Legendary Sanin Jiraiya.

The third had spiky silver hair, with a mask. Anbu captain Kakashi Hatake.

The fourth was a girl with black spiky hair. Special Jonin Anko.

" These are you're new senseis."

**WHEREVER SAKURA AND ITACHI ARE (/WINK WINK )**

Sakura, again, awoke in the bed. But Itachi was not there. She sat up and sighed. " Hello, Hime!" A strong voice called.

Itachi was bowing in front of Konan and Pein. " Itachi Uchiha...You are to take Orochimaru's place. You're teamate is Kisame. The one you just met." Pein said with a mystical voice.

" Hai."

" And about the girl.." Pein began.

" She's so cute!! She must join! I always wanted a daughter! Please, Pein, pleeeeeasse!!" Konan squeeled.

Pein sweatdropped. " Fine..but she gets her OWN room until we get the new member we're expecting."

" Does that mean I won't be her roomate?" Itachi asked.

" Yes. You will share a room with Kisame until we decide to change positions."

Itachi nodded.

" OH MY GOD! THERES A GIGANTIC FISH HOLDING A SWORD THATS TAAALLLKIIING!" Sakura screamed.

Pein sweatdropped and Konan ran to Sakura's rescue. Sakura was screaming her head off and Kisame was chuckling.

Konan smacked Kisame on the head and picked up Sakura. " It's okay...mommy Konan is here..." Konan said kindly.

Itachi entered the room and glared at Kisame, before walking closer to Sakura. " Hold out you're hand." Itachi said in a cool tone. Sakura did as she was told and Itachi slipped a ring on her index finger. It had a pink cherry blossom on it.

Sakura gazed at it. " Its so pretty."

Konan giggled. " You're now an Akatsuki member." Sakura smiled and hugged Konan.

Just then Pein and Sasori walked into the room. " Hey, Itachi. You, Sakura, Kisame, and Sasori have a mission." Pein said.

Konan gasped. " Oh...Sakura come with me! I have something you MUST wear!" Konan squealed running into her own room.

Itachi sighed and Sasori threw a Akatsuki cloak at him. " Put it on."

When Sakura and Konan emerged Sakura looked like an angel in her outfit.** ( A/N I'll put it in my profile! )**

Everyone smiled. **( A/N Except for Itachi...who smiled inwardly. )**

Pein clapped and everyone turned their attention to him. " Well, you must capture this boy. He must join at all costs."

Pein showed them a picture of a blond haired boy with blue eyes. He looked about 15. " You were already briefed on his skillls. So I expect him to come back with you. ALIVE." Pein added.

" IF SAKURA GETS HURT THEN I WILL KILL KISAME!!" Konan yelled.

Kisame gulped while Sasori smirked.

Sakura giggled. " Alright head over to Iwagakure." Pein said and the four disappeared.

**WHERE DEIDARA IS**

Deidara was walking silently in the streets of Iwagakure. He heard a small cry. Like a young girl.

He followed the sound until he got to Sakura. It was oblivious to him that she was faking, so he bent down beside her. " Are you ok, un?" He asked. Sakura looked up at him with teary eyes. " I-I'm L-lost.." She whined. " Well, I'll help you find you're mother, un." Sakura nodded. " O-ok.."

Deidara smiled and picked her up. She hugged his neck and Deidara blushed.

Suddenly, Sakura stuck a tranquilizer in Deidara's kneck. Deidara turned unconscious and the other three akatsuki members appeared from the shadows. " Good Job, Hime." Kisame said, patting Sakura's head. Sakura blushed and giggled a " Thanks!"

Sasori slung Deidara over his shoulder, and him and Itachi walked away without a word. Sakura trailed after them trying hard to step into Sasori's footsteps.

**SAKURA AND DEIDARA'S ROOM**

Deidara awoke to someone having a mad giggling fit. He opened his eye's and saw the girl he'd met earlier. " Ugh..What happened,un?" Sakura crossed her arms. " You're in the Akatsuki now."

" WHAAT,UN!"

Sakura nodded her head. " Yup,yup,yup! I'm a member too! And now we're ROOMATES!" Sakura squealed. " I've NEVER had a roomate before! Besides sleeping in the same bed with Itachi...but I've known him since before I can remember! So does that count? What's you're name? Deidara-san right? Thats what leader said! He's soooooo weird! But I like Konan 'cause she's like my mom!" Sakura said loudly.

Deidara's eye twitched.

" What did they give you,un?"

" Coffee..." Sakura giggled.

Just then a loud crash was heard along with words Sakura should of never heard. But the only one she could calculate was Kisame and coffee. " That was Konan..." Sakura sighed as the door came flying open. " SAKURA-CHAN!" Konan yelled hugging Sakura. " I'm okay..." Sakura yelped, gasping for air. Konan let her go and smiled.

" Can someone explain to me what I'm doing here,un?" Deidara asked, slighly annoyed.

" You're in the Akatsuki. A group of S-class criminals. Leader would like to see you now." Sasori, who was leaning on the wall outside the room, said. Konan nodded. Deidara gave them a weird look. " Oh,un." Sakura grabbed Deidara's hand and started to skip down the hallways. " Me and Deidara-san are going to see Otou-san!" She sang.

Konan's eyes sparkled. " Kawai!!" She squealed follwoing them.

Kisame was a bloody pulp. Itachi got stuck watching over him.

" So...how old are you?"

" Hn."

" So...what's with Hime? Is she you're sister or...something?"

" Hn."

" Good answer..."

Itachi was bored with Kisame and decided to check on Sakura. He opened the door and saw Sakura dragging Deidara somewhere, with Konan following close behind. He raised an eyebrow at Sasori, who was across the hall.

" This is just verse 2." Sasori sighed.

Apparently, Pein just wanted to give Deidara his equiptment. They were now all in the living room. Itachi was sitting on the couch next to Sakura, who was watching cartoons. Konan was glomping her and Pein was sweat dropping.

" So...what's with them,un?" Deidara asked Sasori.

" The girl...her name is Sakura."

" Or Hime!" Kisame added.

" She's like Konan and Pein's daughter."

" What about that guy that's always with her,un?" Deidara had noticed Itachi was always close to Sakura.

" All I know is his name is Itachi. He showed up with girl yesterday. We knew he'd join but we didn't expect her as well.."

" I don't think their related. Itachi is really quiet and Hime's a one person parade."

" So...he likes her,un?"

" Could be."

" Poor Hime..."

Sakura stifled a yawn. She tugged at Konan's cloak. " Kaa-san...I'm sleepy." She said in a cute voice. Konan had hearts in her eyes. " Ok sweetie." She nodded at Deidara. He came over and picked her up. Soon he, Konan, and Sakura left for their room.

Sakura was snuggled into her pink king-sized bed. " Will you tell me a story please?" She asked grabbing Konan's sleeve.

Deidara sat in the chair beside her bed and Konan sat down beside her. Just then Pein came in and sat down beside Konan.

_" Ok...lets see..._

_Long, long ago in a far off land there lived a young man. One day, while working on his farm, a brilliant white crane came swooping down and crashed to the ground at his feet. The man noticed an arrow pierced through one of its wings. Taking pity on the crane, he pulled out the arrow and cleaned the wound. Thanks to his care the bird was soon able to fly again. The young man sent the crane back to the sky, saying, "Be careful to avoid hunters." The crane circled three times over his head, let out a cry as if in thanks, and then flew away._

_As the day grew dark the young man made his way home. When he arrived, he was surprised by the sight of a beautiful woman whom he had never seen before standing at the doorway. "Welcome home. I am your wife," said the woman. The young man was surprised and said, "I am very poor, and cannot support you." The woman answered, pointing to a small sack, "Don't worry, I have plenty of rice," and began preparing dinner. The young man was puzzled, but the two began a happy life together. And the rice sack, mysteriously, remained full always._

_One day the wife asked the young man to build her a weaving room. When it was completed, she said, "You must promise never to peek inside." With that, she shut herself up in the room. The young man waited patiently for her to come out. Finally, after seven days, the sound of the loom stopped and his wife, who had become very thin, stepped out of the room holding the most beautiful cloth he had ever seen. "Take this cloth to the marketplace and it will sell for a high price," said the wife. The next day the young man brought it to town and, just as she said, it sold for many coins. Happy, he returned home._

_The wife then returned to the room and resumed weaving. Curiosity began to overtake the man, who wondered, "How can she weave such beautiful cloth with no thread?" Soon he could stand it no longer and, desperate to know his wife's secret, peeked into the room. To his great shock, his wife was gone. Instead, a crane sat intently at the loom weaving a cloth, plucking out its own feathers for thread._

_The bird then noticed the young man peeking in and said, "I am the crane that you saved. I wanted to repay you so I became your wife, but now that you have seen my true form I can stay here no longer." Then, handing the man the finished cloth, it said, "I leave you this to remember me by." The crane then abruptly flew off into the sky and disappeared forever. "_

Pein nodded. " And that is why you must never be a peeping tom..." SMACK.

" Good night Sakura!" Konan said while Pein rubbed the large bump on his head.

Sakura's eyes grew heavy. " Night Kaa-san...Otou-san..." She said in an angelic voice.

Pein and Konan exchanged loving glances before leaving Deidara alone with the girl.

" Deidara-kun...will you sleep with me?"

" H-hai..." Deidara said climbing into the bed beside her. She grabbed his hand. " Arigato.."

Deidara blushed and gulped.

Itachi silently and angrily listened from outside the door. A drunken Kisame left the kitchen. " OI! Itachi! Let's go somewhere!" He yelled.

**Yay! I'm done! Tell, me...should I get Itachi drunk? I probably will...XD I was meaning to update yesterday but I couldn't find time and I had wtriters block...Okay review time!!**

Utsukushii Sakura **Thankies! I thought it was a bit too much..but I'm glad you liked it!**

x shadow blossom x **Thanks and I will!**

fruitsbasketangel **Oh..they SHALL meet again! (/ evil laughter) Ya me too I love those couples to bits!**

hakudragon9** Ya...I got it off a website..I believe the story is called...Nezumi no Yomeiri (The Mouse's Marriage)**

UchihaSakura2007 **Ya. I got the ages off a different website. You were right. I had no idea Kisame and Sasori were THAT old...**

akastuki **Thats a little too young for Deidara...XD**

blossomheartxoxo **Yupz. Glad ya like it!**

Usagi no Hana **Yay!** **I'm so happy! Everyone thinks its cute!**

**Ok. I'm officially finished! I have so many reviews! XD Oh I think for the next chapter I'll be taking ideas so if you have an idea just tell me and the idea I like the must will be in the story.**

**Ja Ne 4,402!**


	4. Realization of Her Missing Peaces

**Hi, darling fans that I love so much for reviewing! Well, sorry for such a late update...I went on vacation so I couldn't really get on a computer...:'( So I'm doing this now!! No interuptions I promise! :O**

**Chapter 4**

**Realization of Her Missing Peaces**

**( Did any one notice something familiar in the chapters' names?)**

Sakura awoke to the sound of a loud crash. Her eyes fluttered open. Deidara was no where to be found. She yawned a adorable yawn while rubbing her eye. She jumped out of bed and onto the fuzzy warm floor. She sleepily found her way to the door, after stumbling over air a few times.

As she slowly shut the door another crash was heard. On her face showed a confused expression. She slowly walked through the dimly lighted halls of the Akatsuki headquarters. It was a short quiet walk to Sakura, as she saw the crash coming from the kitchen. She slowly opened the door.

Itachi was drunk. He had Deidara in a head lock, while Kisame was laughing wildly. Sasori was watching with bored, unamused eyes. Konan and Pein appeared no where in the room.

Itachi's voice was a rough low growl. " You-hic- think you can -hic- take my-hic- Sakura-chan from me! -hic- Well, THATS -hic- not going to happen!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. " Well, she'd be better off with me than with a drunk like you, un..." He muttered.

" What -hic- did-hic- you SAY?!" Itachi growled.

Deidara was about to speak but was interupted by the scene of the sleepy Sakura. Her hair was messed up in a wild fashion. Her black dress was wrinkled and her eyes were sparkling green jade, even though they were drooping. He blushed slightly as the others noticed his eyes that were fixed on Sakura.

Itachi dropped Deidara and started to walk over to Sakura. Deidara gave Sasori a worried glance as Itachi got closer to Sakura with a smirk on his face. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and Deidara stiffened.

Sakura blushed and smiled. " A-ano...I heard loud noises." A sweeter version of her already beautiful voice said quietly.

Itachi pecked her lips and smirked. " It was just an argument..Deidara will get you some breakfast." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura blushed more shades of red and tried to fine that right words. " H-Hai..." She managed to choke out as Itachi started to walk away. Everyone watched in silence as Itachi left the kitchen.

" I guess I'll get you're breakfast then, un?" Deidara said grinning sheepishly.

**IN KONOHA**

Sasuke was thrown against a tree and it broke. Neji smirked at his handywork. But then a puff of smoke appeared around Sasuke and he disappeared. Sasuke appeared behind Neji with a Kunai to his kneck. Loud clapping was heard and Aya and the others appeared smiling at Sasuke.

" Thats enough for now. Take a break!" Aya said before walking off with the other senseis.

Hinata giggled and poked the agitated Neji. " Not.A.Word." He growled.

The 4 kids were all sitting on logs eating sweet dumplings. " Ne, Shikamaru? Why are you helping to bring back Sakura...? I never knew you two were close..." Hinata asked at random. Shikimar blinked. " Eh..Well..."

**LAST YEAR**

_A 5 year-old Shikimaru was laying in the grass staring up at the clouds. ' I'm so envious...They get to just float around...'_

_" Eep!" A small squeak was heard followed by a loud thud. A small pink haired girl was sitting on her butt with her arms outstretch on the ground between her legs. " I-itai!" She complained quietly. Shikimaru chuckled at the girl._

_Sakura at once noticed him and blushed but quickly pouted. " You're such a klutz." He chuckled more. " Hmph! At least I'm not LAZY!" She spat back angrily._

_Shikimaru grinned and patted to the ground beside him. Sakura eyed the grass suspiciously. " It's not a trap." Shikimaru said after 15 seconds. Sakura nodded and sat layed beside him._

_Shikimaru pointed at a cloud. " That one looks like a kunai." Sakura pointed at the one beside it. " That ones a weasel." She giggled. Shikimaru nodded in agreement. " Why'd you come here?" He asked._

_Sakura turned to look at him. " Huh? Oh...Its a good spot to watch the clouds."_

_Shikimaru stared at her in amazement. " W-what?! Is there something on my face?!" Sakura yelled covering her face with her arms. " Thereishuh?ItachitellsmesometimesIleavefoodinmyteethorgetpaintstuckonmyface...healwayssays"Sakura!You'llnever getasensibleguytodateyouifyougoaroundallmessedup!" I guess its true..." Sakura sighed finishing the sentence._

_The coners of Shikimaru's mouth twitched and he started to laugh. Sakura crossed her arms and waited for him to stop._

_"No-ha- I-its not-haha-That!" Shikimaru chuckled. Sakura pouted. " What is it then?"_

_"No girl I've ever met likes to watch clouds. I thought you'd be here to devise a plan on how to steal you're mom's makeup!"_

_Sakura sighed. " Shikimaru Nara...I thought you knew me better than to assume I was normal!"_

_Shikimaru chuckled. " Sakura..say... will you be my cloud watching partner?"_

_" Will you be my cloud watching partner?"_

_" Literally."_

_" Literally?"_

_" Sakura..."_

_" Ok..."_

_" So meet here everyday before sunset."_

_" Sure!"_

" And we watched clouds at sunset everyday until the time she was taken." Shikimaru finished.

The others stared at him silently for a while.

" YOU WERE ALONE WITH MY SAKURA-CHAN ALL THIS TIME!?" Sasuke yelled.

" OH MY GOD NOT COOL! NOT COOL!" Neji added.

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura had just finished eating. ' Heh...silly ninja trix are for villagers!' She giggled remembering the Trixy Puff cereal slogan.

She was going to see Konan so they could go shopping. ' Maybe I could buy a present for ITACHI-KUN!'

A scream was heard. It was rining through the halls and Sakura's Jade orbs widened at the pain filled sound. She ran to Konan and Pein's room and peeked through the door. A old man with blonde hair was shivering in fear on their floor.

" P-please don't kill me! I didn't know this was the Akatsuki's hideout!" He screamed.

Konan looked at him with cold eyes. " Everything comes with consequences. The place you were planning on living in happened to be Pein's castle. You must pay."

" N-no!"

All red.

Itachi was sleeping in his bed. Dreaming.

_It was a 13 year old Sakura. " Itachi-kun. Kiss me please!" She whispered._

His dream was interupted with a loud slam oh his bedroom door. " Sakura?" He asked seeing a flash of pink.

Soon she was on his lap sobbing into his black shirt. " K-K-k-konan killed a-a Old man! He was begging B-but!" Sakurawhimpered. Itachi slowly stroked her back. " Its okay..." He soothed.

Sakura kept on crying. " I miss my friends! My family! Sasuke! Mikoto! I wanna go home!" Sakura cried harder into Itachi's shirt.

' home, home, home, home, home, home...' Sakura repeated to her self but the thought was banished by Itachi's words.

" We can never go home." He whispered.

Jades widen. " What?"

It was dinner time in the Akatsuki base and Konan was humming happily while cooking. " Dinner-time!" She yelled happily.

Soon the dining room was filled with everyone but Sakura. " Eh...? Wheres hime?" Kisame questioned. Itachi kept silent as Deidara shrugged. " Bathroom?" Sasori shook his head. " Would she really take this long?"

Konan got angry. " Maybe Kisame gobbled her up!" Deidara teased. " No..No! Itachi raped then killed her!"

" Hn. Deidara is the petifile." Deidara raised a fist. " I'd never hurt Sakura!" Blood tempature rising. " Are you sure Konan didn't crush Hime with frilly pink dresses?" Kisame added.

" GOD DAMMIT SHUT THE HELL UP!! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Konan yelled. Pein sweatdropped. Itachi sighed. " In her room moping." Konan gasped. " What the...? ITACHI YOU DID RAPE HER! YOU SICK PERVERT!" Konan yelled before running out of the room.

" Yup, Yup I think so.." Deidara nodded. " Told ya so." Kisame added. " Very probable." Sasori agreed.

Konan knocked the door down. " SAKURA DID ITACHI RAPE YOU?!" Konan yelled.

Sakura was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. " No.."

" Are you going to cry?"

" No?"

" Break out crazy?"

Sakura started laughing. Like crazy.

" Oh my god..ITACHI WHAT DRUGS DID YOU GIVE MY DAUGHTER?!" Konan yelled glomping Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. " Konan..I mean Kaa-san. I'm fine. I'm sad that I left my friends at Konoha..but I'm glad I know everyone here as well. I'll always be friends with them." Sakura said, still smiling.

A small tear left Konan's eye. " OH SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE SO MENTALLY STRONG! I'M SO PROUD YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!" Konan yelled rubbing her cheek against Sakura's.

Sakura grinned. " I'm hungry..Whats for dinner?"

" Sakura-chan!"

"Hime!"

" Hn..Sakura."

" Sakura-san..."

Sakura gave them a sly grin. " Ne, will you all train me?"

Konan gasped. What was Sakura thinking?! She was too young! She'd get hurt! But...when she looked into Sakura's eyes the determination she saw slowly, without her complete knowledge, won her over. Apparently everyone was looking to Konan for some approval. She nodded and smiled weakly.

Sakura gasped and hugged Konan. " Thankyou!" She whispered as Konan rubbed her back. Itachi watched the scene silently.

" I'm not training you."

**KONOHA**

The small group of ninjas were already on their second break time of the day. Hinata was staring at the ground.

_" Hinata-chan!" _Sakura's voice was ringing through her head. _"Hinata-chan! Don't cry for me Hinata-chan! I can take care of myself."_ She could feel wetness gently slide down her pale cheek. _"Hinata-chan..." _

" Oi, Hinata!" Naruto called from a distance waving. Had she really been dreaming this long? It all seemed so real is what scared her most.

" Um...coming Naruto-kun!" She replied quickly running towards Naruto.

" Hey you guys!" A sweet voice said.

" Aya!" Ino squealed. The two were abnormally close. Sasuke had a grudge against Ino. He felt it was like betraying Sakura that way. " What is it Aya-sensei?"

Aya smiled. " I just came to tell you all you're improving quite well and should be ready for you're first mission soon!"

The kids gasped excitedly. ' Actually their already as good as normal Chunins...' Aya said seriously in her head. They were improving well. A little too well? It's been 2 days training with Legandary ninja..but to increase so fast? It wasn't normal.

These kids. The ones who were obsessed with finding her young daughter Sakura. Kids who truly loved her daughter. Who would risk their lives for her. Those kids... Were exceptionally special. How lucky Sakura is to know them.

" How Lucky..." She repeated out loud.

**END**

**Well? Well?! Like it? Again sorry for such a late update! I didn't expect it! :D I was on vacation and there was NO computers at all! So as a treat I'll start the new chapter right now!!**

**Reviewing Corner**

Princess-Christina-Ark XD** I'm not sure! No one can survive the cutness that is Sakura for too long...!**

hakudragon9 **:D Hope you like this chapter!!**

xXSilverCherryBlossmXx **Thankies sooo much**!

AnImEwIlLRuLe** Thanks!!**

xXKura-SamaXx **I hope I keep it up too. XD**

c3c-shal-pon-ALL** Another person agrees on my story's cuteness? Wow..Thanks.**

oO.Future Prophecies.Oo **Yayz! Hope you continue to like it!**

akastuki **Theres such a thing as bloody kawaii? O.O Thanks for the review!**

**Yaaay for Reviews!! :D**

**Well, I'm starting the next chapter so expect it soon. I'm not making any promises but expect it soon is all I can say!!**

**So I hope you all liked this chapter! Give lots of reviews to fill my updating bar! :D It's like food to me so...**

**To feed the Miyu click go!! O.O**

**Ja Ne All! The words are..2,002**


	5. Not changing my mind?

**Helloez! Sorry for such a late update but since school started I'm only updating on weekends. Sucks, ne? Thankies for the reviews! Heres Chapter 5 :)**

**Chapter 5**

**" Not changing my mind...?"**

Sakura gasped at Itachi's words. " Wh-what?" She asked, not sure if she heard correctly.

" I said I'm not training you." Itachi said in a emotionless tone. It took a while for the words to sink into Sakura's skull. Holding back tears Sakuranodded slowly. " Fine."

Everyonein the room was staring at the two. Well, everyone besides Konan, who was glaring at Itachi. Sakura took a seat beside Deidaraquietly. Everyone still stared as Sakura began munching on her food.

"Are you sure Itachi did not rape Hime..?" Kisame asked.

" I'm not too quite sure about that myself..." Pein added.

Sasori nodded.

Deidara sighed.

Konan glared.

**TRAINING WITH DEIDARA!! :O**

Sakura grinned at Deidara. " Ok sensei, what's first?" She said in a melodic voice. Deidara blushed and handed Sakura some clay. " So you see..." Deidara continued on ranting about art and such and an hour later they actually began making...things.

Deidara tilted his head as he looked at Sakura's...

" Eh..nice...Doggy Sakura-chan, un."

Sakura had tears in her eyes. " It's suppose to be Kisame..." She sniffled. Deidara sweatdropped.

" Of course it is, un! I totally see the resemblance, un!"

" Really?"

" Yes...but why does he have a tail, un?"

" It's his sword..."

" Oh...un"

" Wah!" Sakura started to cry.

" Sakura, Sakura it's fine I misunderstood you're artwork, un!" Deidara said in apology.

Sakura glared at him and snatched up the clay Kisame. She turned her attention to the " fish" and stroked it's...back..?

" Sh...The meanie doesn't mean it...Mommy Sakura loves you..." Sakura said in a soothing tone.

Deidara sighed. " Sakura-chan should we put Kisame Jr. in our room, un?" He asked.

Sakura gave him her famous grin and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the lair.

Sakura began to hum to the " itsy bitsy spider" as they were in the hallways. Deidara smiled at the young girl skipping in front of her._ Why was she in a place like this? She's so innocent..so pure.._It made Deidara hate the Uchiha even more.

Sakura swung open the door to their room. She danced across the room and gently placed the miniature Kisame on her pink dresser. " Be good wittle Kisame!" She kissed the doll's...head? She gracefully danced her way back over to Deidara.

" What next..?" She asked innocently. Deidara's eye twitched. " It's Sasori's turn, un.."

Sakura nodded and giggled. " Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii Deidara-sensei!!" She squealed.

**IT'S SASORI TIME!! :O**

Sakura sat in the grass in front of Sasori. " Ok..today we will be making you're own puppet." He said.

Sakura giggled. " Yay.." Sasori stared at her then shook his head.The body for the doll was already picked out.

" Now Sakura-chan..Its you're job to add hair and an outfit. Tommorrow we'll add the weapons and work on controlling it to you're will."

Sakura nodded, before jumping up and gathering cloth Sasori had collected for the purpose. _Black..and..and...Blue! Maybe...grayish white..._Sakura thought happily gathering the cloth. _Black eyes..and smiling too!_

When she was done the doll was beautiful. " Sasuke-kun!" She yelled happily. The doll had spiky black hair, a dark blue shirt, and white shorts. It also had dark onyx eyes and had a joyful smile.

Sasori raised a eyebrow. " Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded and grinned sheepishly. " Thats his name."

Sasori nodded and picked up Sasuke. " Lets get Sasuke to you're room."

The two walked past the living room.

" Hey, hime!" Kisame yelled crushing Sakura in a hug.

" Hey Kisame! Ready to train me?" She asked once he had let her go.

" Yup! Sasori can you drop that off in Sakura's room alone?"

" Yes." Sasori left the two in silence.

Sasori listened to the thud his steps made on the hard wood floor. He slowly opened the door to Sakura's room. A figure was laying in her bed. Hands folded on his chest, eyes closed.

" Itachi.."

Itachi smirked in the darkness. " How'd you know?"

" Who else here has a big enough obsession with Sakura to sneak in here?"

" Hn."

" I hope you weren't waiting for Sakura so you could.."

But Sasori dropped the topic once he saw Itachi's glare of death. " This is her puppet, Sasuke."

" Hn." Itachi took the puppet and threw it to her bed.

He dissappeared in a flash. Sasori followed after him.

**GO KISAME IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!! :O**

" Okay Hime, this from now on is your blade." He handed her a long katana with a pink sheath with black cherry blossoms. On the handle a small figurine of the Akatsuki cloud was attached to a chain. Sakura smiled. " It's awesome!"

" Hime...what are you naming your sword?"

Sakura gave him a confused look.

" Well, this sword is special. It has a mind of it's own. Feelings..It can see! It also bonds with you. It seems only right to name it!" Kisame explained happily.

Sakura nodded happily. " I'll name it..."

_Hinata-chan.._Hinata! She missed Hinata sooo much! Her best friend. How could she not name her sword Hinata?!

" Hinata!" Sakura finished.

Kisame grinned. " Pretty name. Why'd you pick that?"

" My best friends name is Hinata..."

Kisame's grin was replaced with a sad look. " Sorry."

Sakura shook her head. " I'm fine...Hinata wouldn't want me to be held back by her..."

Kisame nodded silently before he was knocked 100 miles in the air by Konan.

" Sakura-chan!! Time for training!!" Konan giggled. Sakura placed Hinata on a tree and stood in front of Konan. Curious as to what she'd be learning. Konan apparently had something behind her back.

" What is it you have Kaa-san?"

" This little lady." Konan brought her hands from behind her back. Squirming in her hands was a small white tiger. It's golden eyes focused on Sakura, as her jade orbs focused on the creature. A long stare down of cuteness initiated between the two.

The tiger jumped out of Konan's arms and into Sakura's own. She giggled as the pet licked her face.

" Good girl Yumiko!" Sakura giggled even more with delight. Konan blinked. " Yumiko..?" She repeated.

Sakura turned her face towards Konan and smiled brightly. " Kawaii, ne?"

Konan smiled at Sakura's beauty. " Yes. Very Kawaii."

Sakura's laughter echoed through the forest beautifully. Yumiko tried a little growl in response. Konan smiled and gave the two some alone time. Sakura sat down, with Yumiko in her lap, and started playing with the young tiger's paws. Yumiko purred in responce. Sakura continued petting her, until Yumiko's small golden eyes closed. She, herself decided to take a nap as well.

Deidara had been sent to find Sakura for dinner._ Where could she be, un? _" Sakura-chan!" He called. He turned into a small clearing and noticed the small girl and her pet, fast asleep.

He picked them up carefully and started to walk towards the lair.

" Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked curiously.

His light blue eyes met her green jade.

He smiled lightly. " Yes, un?"

" Why is your face all red?" Sakura asked innocently.

" The blood is rushing to my head, un?"

" Whhhhhhyyyyyyyy?" Sakura sang.

" Beacuse you're fat, un."

"Hmph!"

Deidara chuckled. " It was a joke, un."

Sakura giggled. " I know!"

They both smiled.

" Deidara-kun where do babies come from?"

**EL DINNER TIME!**

Every Akatsuki member - besides Itachi and Pein- were talking about Sakura's progress. Flaunting her skills and stating how proud they were. Whenever Sakura and Itachi's eyes met she'd look away quickly-to his annoyance. She'd been avoiding him all day. He was use to physical conatact all the time with her...but it was killing him to not talk to her, or be in her presence.

When Sakura was finished she declared she would take a bath then go straight to bed. Why she "declared" it so loudly Itachi had no clue to.

About 20 minutes later Itachi found himself in Sakura's room with Deidara glaing at him. Strange how these things magically happen, ne? -.- Deidara's face was so red with anger. Itachi was wearing a dark blue shirt, and Uchiha crest on the back, and baggy gray pants. His pajamas probably. All Deidara was wearing was green baggy pants. Even then Itachi beat him in looks.

" What do you want, Un?"

" hn..." Itachi had a pillow.

" Well..Un?"

" Hn..." He began to walk over to Sakura's bed.

" EARTH TO ITACHI, UN!!" Deidara yelled.

" What?"

" What are you doing in Sakura's bed!?"

" Getting ready to sleep."

" Pht! Like Sakura would forgive you! She totally gave you the cold shoulder during dinner, un!"

Itachi smirked. The door opened and Sakura was wearing blue pajamas with the Uchiha crest on the back. " Hey.." She glared at Itachi before stomping over to her bed. She pouted and crossed her arms. " What?" She asked angrily.

Deidara smirked and stuck his tongue out at Itachi.

Itachi gently grabbed Sakura's chin and pulled her face up so their eyes were alined perfectly.

" Sakura-chan...I'll train you. If I can sleep here.." He whispered. Sakura blushed red.

" OfcourseItachiwhywouldIeversaynotouyou!?" Sakura blurted out.

Deidara growled as Itachi smirked at him. _You teme...I reaaalllly hate you now. Poor Sakura-chan! Being decieved by this...this...JERK! _Deidara has it bad...

Itachi pulled Sakura under the covers. They were curtained by the blanket and their foreheads touched. He wrapped his arm around her possesively. Sakura was really really really...(** 5,997 more reallys later**) red by now.

Deidara let out a low grunt and turned af the light. He also muttered something about..child rapists..

Sakura smiled into the darkness. The sound of Itachi's breath gave her a funny feeling. Actually...everything about him right now gave her a funny feeling. Especially when he whispered things in her ear..( **A/N WAIT! BACK IT UP! WHISPERING?! WHERE WAS I WHEN THIS HAPPENED?!) **" Sakura-chan.." He purred. Sakura felt like melting. " Wow.." She said dreamily. Itachi chuckled at Sakura's tone. He continued whispering sweet things to her until she fell asleep completely.

**KONOHA**

Blood lust took over Sasuke's form. " DAMN YOU ITACHI!!" He yelled. He was sleeping over at Naruto's...box. He was hit with a shoe.

" Shut up Baka..." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke's eyes had a hint of red in them. " He's touching my Sakura. I just know it!!" Sasuke screamed. Another shoe to the head.

" Can't a kid get some sleep in his own box without his best-friend screaming about how his older brother took the love of his life?!"

" Sakura.." Sasuke whimpered.

**BAM!**

" Dood bight flying jink tomtoes!" Sasuke giggled before falling asleep.

Naruto sighed and put the shoe beside his pillow. " Hopeless..." He muttered.

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**I finished chapter 5! Weee! I might do another chappie this weekend but don't count on it. I'm working on a twilight story and it's taking me FOREVER!! XD So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and plan on reviewing! :)**

**REWVIEW CORNER**

missy-wissy **XD I guess it is kinda weird...**

Princess-Christina-Ark **I don't know about Shika being another rival..Should he? Its up to you guys...**

xXSilverCherryBlossmXx **Oh she will be! **

xladykittyx **Thankies!!**

hakudragon9**Is it really that cute? :O I didn't expect it to be called cute so much XD. But thankies sooo much for the review.**

Shears of Fate **O.O I updated so please don't kill me!! XD**

**ENDING REVIEW CORNER**

**Well...thats about it! Next chapter I'm going to add the enemy. I have a basic idea of what it's about...But I'm not giving it away so easily! It WILL be an OC! OK? I'm making him up so no worries. Well...anyway.../ Ja Ne!**


	6. Enter Ryuu

**Hi! I decided to start the new chapter! No gurantees I'll finish it today...but if not tommorrow! I'm free because I FINALLY finished writing my Twilight fic! So I'm starting on this one! -.-' So here is Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Enter Ryuu.**

It was a rainy morning around the Akatsuki base and everyone was gathered in the living room. Itachi was sitting on the couch, with Sakura in his lap. Deidara was right beside them and was engaged in a conversation with Sakura. Konan and Pein sat side by side on the next couch. Behind them a drunken Kisame was talking to Sasori about his first wife's affair. ( **A/n -.-'**)

There was a slight knock on the door. Konan gave Pein a knowing glance and got up from the couch, heading for the door.

Sakura leaped of Itachi's lap and trotted cutely behind Konan. Yumiko followed Sakura, walking as if she was in a parade.

When Konan got to the door she placed Sakura behind her back, so if it was an enemy from leaf, she wouldn't be seen. Yumiko growled and laid in between Konan's legs.

Konan slowly opened the door. Sakura gulped.

It was not an enemy though...

There standing outside in the pouring rain, was a 8 year old boy. He had flame red hair. His clothes were all black and he had a stubborn frown on his face. Incredibly beautiful for his age. (** A/n In my profile...T.T** )

Sakura gasped as she peaked at the incredibly handsome boy.

Konan's eyes softened. " May I help you?" She asked kindly.

The boy nodded. " I need a place to stay." He said carefully.

Konan smiled. " I'm sorry but.." The boy's gaze shifted from Konan to Sakura. His mouth was agape as he stared at her.

Sakura's green jade eyes blinked curiously at him. Was there something on her face? Yumiko let out a growl.

Konan noted his fascination with Sakura. There was something different about the boy. Very different. The way Yumiko was acting...

" Actually you may stay." She added at the last minute. Without taking his gaze off of Sakura he said.." Arigato. My name is Ryuu."

Konan smiled. " I'm Konan." She pulled Sakura in front of her. " This is Sakura."

Ryuu still had his eyes locked on Sakura. " Hi." He said quietly.

Sakuragrinned and grabbed his hand. " Hi! You can stay with me in my room! Lets go meet everyone...But I don't think Itachi-kun would like you...Then again he doesn't like any of my friends..." Sakura said pulling Ryuu down the hall. Ryuu blushed from the physical contact.

Sakura skipped into the living room, with Ryuu close behind her. Everyone stared.

" Hime, who's that?!" Kisame yelled.

Sakura smiled. " This is Ryuu! He will be sleeping in my and Deidara's room!" Sakura giggled.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. " Where would he sleep?" He asked.

" My bed..." Sakura said as if it was completely obvious.

" No. Thats where I sleep." Itachi corrected.

Sakura pouted. " You can go without sleeping there for a while."

Ryuu smirked at Itachi as Sakura pulled him out into the hall again.

" Wow! Hime's got a new toy!" Kisame slurred.

Sasori nodded. " Looks like Itachi's out of a job..."

Deidara shooki his head sadly. " I had to admit he was handsome, un..."

Itachi glared at them.

Sakura was skipping happily to her room with Ryuu following.

" Ne, Ryuu-kun why do you need a room here anyways?" Sakura asked.

" My family...were...slaughtered." He said quietly.

Sakura stopped and turned around. " Sorry.."

" I-its ok.."

Sakura opened her bedroom door. Yumiko came trotting up to her and licked her hand.

Sakura giggled. " This is Yumiko.." She said happily.

Ryuu nodded and stepped into the room. He layed down on the pink bed. It was soft and smelt like strawberries.

" You'll share my bed. If thats okay..." Sakura said slowly.

Ryuu blushed. " Wouldn't that be..intruding?"

Sakura shook her head. " No! Itachi-kun and Deidara-kunsneak in here ALL the time when they think I'm asleep. So I'm used to sleeping with someone else in my bed..." Sakura explained.

Ryuu nodded and closed his eyes. " I'll come get you for lunch. I have some lessons to attend. Ja ne!" Sakura and Yumiko left the room quietly.

Ryuu inhaled Sakura's sweet scent. " Mate.."

A few hours later Sakura returned to the room with Itachi. Ryuu was sleeping still. She giggled softly.

She crawled onto the bed. " Ry-u-u-kun?" She whispered. Ryuu's eyes opened slightly. Sakura was on top of him. He blushed red and sat up. Itachi growled and picked up Sakura. " It's lunchtime." He said before walking out of the room.

Ryuu scrambled to his feet and followed the pair out the door.

Yumiko was already at the table, munching on a piece of meat. " Yumiko!" Sakura giggled jumping out of Itachi's arms and over to Yumiko. The tiger purred and licked Sakura's cheek.

Sakura was seated between Ryuu and Itachi.

" Sakura improved her swordsmanship very much today."

" Aa, she added many weapons to Sasuke..."

" Yumiko and her get along sooooooo well!"

Everyone waited for Itachi's report.

"Hn." Was all he said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Ryuu sat quietly as the Akatsuki exchanged stories and such. Sakura noticed and turned to smile at him. He smiled back weakly.

After lunch, Sakura and Yumiko went out to fetch herbs. Konan had bought Sakura some medical books and everyday after lunch Sakura would study them.

Sakura was really focused. She was determined to find every herb she knew about. She had also taught Yumiko a bit as well.

She knew Itachi would be mad that she was this far away from the lair. Almost at Konoha, but she pushed that thought to the very back of her mind. He wouldn't find out. She'd make sure of it.

Very close by, Konoha ninjas were training.

Hinata flew back and landed on her back. She was breathing hardly.

Aya clapped. " Nice job Ino Now lets..." Her eyes widened. " That chakra." She whispered.

In a second her students were in front of her awaiting command.

Aya had a serious look on her face. " 3 miles North."

They all took off for North.

Sakura and Yumiko had just finished gathering their final herb when Yumiko's tail went straight up. Sakura stiffened.

She whispered something and did a few handsigns. Her chakra signal disappeared and she crawled into a log with Yumiko.

7 Ninjas appeared in the small clearing. She opened her mouth agape. _Sasuke...Neji...Hinata...Naruto...Shikimaru...Ino..Kaa-san.._

Aya looked around the clearing but Sakura was no where to be found. Sasuke sighed. " I guess it was a drill." He headed home. Shikimaru and Ino followed behind closely. Hinata looked around once more and left with Neji.

Aya repeated looking around before catching up with the kids. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

" Hey."

" AH!" Sakura yelled before she was swept out of the log.

She stared up at the voice. " Ryuu-kun?" She asked wearily.

" Ya. What're you doing here?"

" Oh...collecting herbs. You?"

Ryuu grinned a lopsided grin. " Collecting Sakuras and Yumikos. Its dinner-time."

Sakura blushed. " O-ok..Lets go then."

Kumiko growled at Ryuu before following Sakura.

Ryuu glared at Kumiko and caught up to Sakura, walking at her side.

When Sakura got to the dining room with Ryuu everyone was staring at them.

" Where were you?" Konan asked.

" Out picking herbs." Sakura replied sitting in a seat beside Ryuu and Deidara.

" Oh."

The room was silent until Sakura stood.

" Sakura.." Itachi stood as well.

" Huh?" Sakura asked.

" May I have a word with you?"

" Sure..." The two exited the room.

Itachi grabbed her chin so they were eye to eye. " You'd tell me if something was bothering you right?"

" Y-yes.." Sakura said quietly, looking away from him.

" Sakura...whats wrong?"

Sakura looked down. " I saw them. They were with my old Kaa-san."

" Oh.." Itachi's gaze was thoughtful.

Sakura looked him in the eye. " They were looking for me..."

Itachi pecked her lips. " Every things fine.."

Sakura looked down again. " Ok."

" You don't believe me?" Itachi growled.

Sakura sighed. " I do..."

Itachi let her chin go and began to walk away. " After you're bath you're sleeping in my room."

Sakura said nothing. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Itachi. She knew she'd lose anyway.

She relaxed into the bathtub. The heat taking over her small body.

_Sakura was walking down a large path. _

_T__rees tall, bushes dark green. _

_The sun was shining._

_Suddenly, the scene turned into a bloody battlefield. _

_On the ground everyone she knew was dead._

_But something was different. _

_They were older. _

_Teenagers. _

_Sakura opened her mouth to scream but nothing came._

_She looked up to see the killer._

_It was..._

_It was..._

A scream pierced through the lair. Sakura's scream. It could shatter hearts, it was so desperate.

Immediately Itachi was at her side and lifted her out of the tub.

Her eyes were closed and she was still screaming.

" Sakura!" Itachi said.

" I-Itachi...?" Sakura whimpered.

Itachi pulled her closely to shield her.

" Its ok...Its ok..." He soothed.

Sakura was still whimpering.

He carried her out of the bathroom. A stunned group of people gasped at the two.

" Get me some of her clothes." Itachi ordered.

Deidara gathered her pink kitty pajamas. He gave them to Itachi.

They watched him carry her to his room.

After she was dressed she was laying in his bed. Crying.

Itachi laid beside her and pulled her into his chest. His black shirt was tear stained.

" H-He killed them..." Sakura cried.

" Who..?"

" He killed everyone..."

" Who killed everyone?"

" Sasuke. Sasuke did it. His eyes were bright red...and blood stained his shirt..."

Itachi tensed, but immediately relaxed.

" Oh."

" B-but. He was older...and so was everyone."

"Hn."

" The strange thing was. I was right beside him."

Sasuke awoke sweating. He clutched his head and started to cry. " Why..? Why..?" He screamed.

Le Shoe!

Sasuke was out like a light.

" God dammit Sasuke! Will you ever stop screaming?!"

Naruto froze. " Sasuke what is the yellow stuff?"

" THAT BETTER BE LEMONADE!"

" SASUKE-TEME!"

" Ew...EW EW EW EW! YOU'RE PANTS ARE WET..."

" EW! THE LIQUID IS ON MY BLANKET..."

" EW! OH MY GOD SASUKE I HOPE YOU NEVER EVER DRINK WATER AGAIN!"

**OMGDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!Well, I'm done! And oh, baby am I on a roll?! I really enjoy updating so I might add another. Again NO promises. But I might. I sure as heck am starting chapter 7!**

**REVIEW CORNER**

xXSilverCherryBlossmXx **Aw tankies!**

Princess-Christina-Ark**Thanks soooo much for catching me on that! XD I kept on thinking Kumiko...but Its really Yumiko.**

**Yumiko means Beautiful/Helpful child.**

**END REVIEW CORNER**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm kinda early updating, but I wanted to make up for the lack of chapters this month. I hope everyone isn't mad for adding Ryuu. He's the "bad guy" for sure. As a hint the word Ryuu means dragon...I don't know if that means anything to you all but it's a hint! .-**

**As for the whole Sasuke dream thing I was planning on it being Orochimaru...but I thought _maybe sasuke would..._**

**So thats basically it. You'll haft to wait for the next chapter, mmkay? Heres a new feature!**

**OMG PREVIEW!**

_" I love you..." He kissed her lips gently._

_"So Ryuu actually is..a Ryuu?" Konan gasped._

_" DAMMIT SOMEONE GET ME SOME FREAKIN CHEESE!!" Kisame yelled in anger._

_Sakura sighed. " Oh boy...Am I in trouble with Itachi or what...?"_

**END PREVIEW.**

**Aren't I soooo evil for showing that? Eheheheh...**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Remember to review!**

**Peas and Carrots!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Miyu-chan!**


	7. Love

**Ohayo! Hows are you's peeps? XD YAAAY! ITS CHAPTER 7! UH HUH! GO 7! UH HUH!**

**Chapter 7**

**Love**

**( This takes place a year later.)**

Sakura was spread out across the couch. "booooooon" She said. She was the only person in the base right now. They were all on missions. Even Ryuu had joined and is currently on a mission.

" Baka Itachi..." She growled.

_Sakura was giddy with joy. " Yay! So I can go on the mission with you Deidara-san?!" Deidara smiled. " Yup, un!"_

_She glomped him. " Oh yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" She exclaimed._

_Just then Itachi and Ryuu walked in. Her hopes deflated. Itachi and Ryuu were always teaming up against her._

_" What do you want?" Sakura huffed. _

_" You're not going. We talked to Pein and he agrees you're not ready, yet."_

_Sakura pouted. " I hate you two! JERKS!" She stormed out of the room angrily._

And she'd been sitting here for the whole day. Even Yumiko was gone! Konan said she had "special training" for Yumiko to do. Sakura sighed. " booooooon" She repeated. Sakura had developed a way to calm her nerves by saying boon. She fell in love with the word. It was her stress relief.

She looked down at her necklace and smiled.

_" Happy birthday..." Itachi pulled a pink box out from behind his back. Sakura hugged him and took the box. She carefully unwrapped it. There inside the small, fragile box, was a beautiful necklace. It had the Uchiha clan symbol , glittering, and it was attached to a solid gold chain._

_Sakura felt like crying. And she did._

_" Do you not like it...?" Itachi asked._

_Sakura shook her head. " N-no...I love it!" She threw her arms around him. " Thank you Itachi-kun!"_

_" Hn."_

Sakura smiled fondly at the memory. She remembered every gift she got for her 7th birthday. From Konan, she got 20 new medical books Sakura was dying to get, Kisame got her sake, which she gracefully declined and offered it to him. He happily agreed to take the sake back. Sasori got her some beautiful pink kunais and shurikens. The metal was even more beautiful in pink. Pein had gotten her a picture frame that said " _Worlds Best Daughter..." _Inside she placed a picture of Konan, Pein and herself. Deidara had taken her on a ENTIRE shopping spree.

From Ryuu...she got a golden ring that said _forever mine._ But of course it was a secret gift. Every one else thought he got her a rose.

Yumiko had also grown much. Konan even said she was almost big enough to ride.

As for her friends in Konoha..she hadn't seen them since that day. Truth be told she often had a repeat of that dream. But each time her expression got angrier and angrier. Like she was going to rip Sasuke in half any second.

She was truly scared but refused to tell anyone about it.

Suddenly footsteps were heard. Sakura's heart beat increased. It was drawing nearer and nearer to where she was seated.

Strong arms wrapped around Sakura. " I missed you.." He purred into her ear.

" I hate you." Sakura spat.

The voice growled.

Sakura smirked and broke the person's hold on her. She sat up and walked away. " See ya at dinner Itachi-kun."

Sakura sighed when she got to her room. Of course Itachi was the first person home. He ALWAYS was. He never gave her a break. Of course she thought his possessiveness was kinda cute...

Sakura blushed. Later on, she could sense more chakras. Everyone was home. The door opened. " Deidara-kun!" She yelled glomping the figure.

" Hey Sakura-chan, un." Deidara chuckled. Sakura grinned into his chest.

" Its dinner time. Lets go." He grabbed her hand and they left the room.

Sakura sat between Deidara and Kisame. As far as she was concerned Itachi and Ryuu were grounded from her. No touching or talking. AT ALL. So she'd already made plans to sleep in Deidara's bed.

Yumiko happily sat under the table and purred. Everyone-besides Itachi- were talking about their missions. Sakura happily joined in.

" Bath time!" Sakura said as she got up and stretched. She walked out of the kitchen and headed for the bathroom.

Sakura sunk into the water so the top was to her nose. She sighed in contentment. It was so relaxing to bathe like this.

She'd often use times like this to pray.

_Dear God, please watch over Sasuke-kun and my friends back in Konoha...And here. Please treat Itachi'slifewell. I know he's a good person. He's just...misunderstood sometimes. I love him with all my heart. So please bless him._

_Amen._

Sakura emerged from the bathroom wearing pink poofy pajamas. Instead of going to Itachi's room, she headed for her own.

" Hi Deidara-kun.." She slipped under the covers.

" Night, un." Deidara whispered from beside her.

Itachi waited in his room for Sakura. _Where is she? She must be done by now. Deidara.._

Itachi exited his room and headed for Sakura's. He swiftly opened the door. He glared at the lumps in Deidara's bed. He walked to the bed and slipped Sakura into his arms.

" I-Itachi! Let me go!" Sakura struggled, kicking her legs and arms.

Itachi rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Deidara grabbed Sakura's foot. He was blushing.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. " Let go."

" No, un."

" I said let go.."

" And I said NO, UN! Why should you be the one to claim Sakura?! It's obvious right now she doesn't want to be with you, un! Stop being so damn controlling and let her live her OWN life, un!" Deidara yelled.

Itachi glared. " And what makes you think you have a chance?"

" I don't think that, un..."

" So your lecturing me-"

" Stop it!" Sakura jumped out of Itachi's arms. " Thats it Itachi Uchiha! Your on permanent lockdown from me for a whole week! I'm not yours or ANYBODY'S. GOT IT?!" Sakura yelled before stomping out of the room.

She found herslef at Ryuu's door. She knocked lightly.

A few seconds later, he answered the door. " Hey...Whats wrong?"

" Itachi is a jerk." Sakura huffed before stomping into his room, pouting.

Ryuu chuckled. " You just noticed?"

" He thinks I belong to HIM! GAH! HE'S SOOO CONTROLLING! IF HE LIKES ME WHY DOESN'T HE JUST SAY SO!?" Ryuu's eyes narrowed.

" What would you do if someone confessed to you?"

" Eh..Like who..?"

" Say...me."

" W-what are you saying?"

He leaned closer to her.

" I love you..." He kissed her lips gently.

Sakura's eyes widened. Suprsingly enough she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss more.

Just then the door opened. Sakura pulled apart from Ryuu. Her mouth agape. She stared at the figure in front of her.

" I-Itachi-kun..?" Itachi slammed the door shut.

Sakura was about to run after Itachi, when Ryuu grabbed her arm. She looked back at him. Her eyes pleading to let her go.

" My mate...I'm leaving tommorrow. And you are to come. I'll get you in the moning."

Sakura's eyes widened again, before he let her go and she stumbled towards the door. She opened it and ran out into the hall.

She found Itachi slouching against the wall. His hair covering his face. She ran to his side and she was kneeling.

" Itachi-kun I-I..."

" Shut up! Why aren't you with your mate?"

" Itachi..."

" WELL?"

" Itachi I don't love Ryuu. It's you I love." She whispered.

Itachi said nothing. But then he spoke. " I cannot return those feelings to you now."

Tears formed in her eyes. " Baka!" She ran down the hallway into the spare room. It had a simple bed and a window. She threw herself on the bed and began to cry.

_Itachi did not know how he got in this position._

_Sakura was on his shoulders while Sasuke was trying to climb up with her. Sakura's eyes showed curiosity as she pulled his hair. Itachi twitched and got her off his head. He looked at her sparkling green eyes._

_Sasuke started giggling so he looked over and saw Sasuke with his favorite stuffed animal. Sasuke raised his arm and smacked Itachi with the pink elephant doll. Itachi's grip on Sakura released and she crawled off his lap and over to Sasuke's side._

_His eye twitched more. ' They're mocking me…'_

_The two toddlers walked off into Sasuke's room. Itachi slowly followed. When he entered the room he tripped over Sasuke's toy train. As he landed he saw a glimpse of pink. Soon Sakura was lying on his back giggling._

_The next morning when Itachi awoke he felt he couldn't move. Sakura was still on his chest sleeping. Just then Mikoto walked in. " Morning sleepy head." She said in a playful tone._

_Sakura'seyes fluttered open and met with his dark onyx eyes. " Tachi..."She said in the most cutest voice ever._

_Itachi smirked. " Good-job."_

_Sakura smiled and blushed more. " Thank you Itachi-sensei…" Sakura teased._

_Itachi poked her forehead. " Now pay attention."_

_Sakura pouted. " Hai..."_

_A spark of hope shot through Sakura's body. ' Itachi!'_

_She felt him lift her up. Her head fell slightly to his chest. "Don't worry..we're leaving."_

_She felt warmth on her lips. ' Is...Itachi...kissing...me?...' She asked herself before their lips parted._

_Hot tears fell down her cheek and she started to sob. She felt Itachi's arms wrap around her waist and pulled her into his chest."Thank you Itachi..." Sakura sniffled. " Hn.." He replied before they both fell asleep._

_Sakura blushed and smiled. " A-ano...I heard loud noises." A sweeter version of her already beautiful voice said quietly._

_Itachi pecked her lips and smirked. " It was just an argument..Deidara will get you some breakfast." He whispered in her ear._

_Sakura blushed more shades of red and tried to fine that right words. " H-Hai..." She managed to choke out as Itachi started to walk away. Everyone watched in silence as Itachi left the kitchen._

_Itachi pulled Sakura under the covers. They were curtained by the blanket and their foreheads touched. He wrapped his arm around her possesively. Sakura was really really really...(**5,997 more reallys later**) red by now._

_Sakura smiled into the darkness. The sound of Itachi's breath gave her a funny feeling. Actually...everything about him right now gave her a funny feeling. Especially when he whispered things in her ear.." Sakura-chan.." He purred. Sakura felt like melting. _

_" Wow.." She said dreamily. Itachi chuckled at Sakura's tone. He continued whispering sweet things to her until she fell asleep completely._

_Sakuralooked down. " I saw them. They were with my old Kaa-san."_

_" Oh.." Itachi's gaze was thoughtful._

_Sakura looked him in the eye. " They were looking for me..."_

_Itachi pecked her lips. " Every things fine.."_

_Sakura looked down again. " Ok."_

_" You don't believe me?" Itachi growled._

_Sakura sighed. " I do..."_

_Itachi let her chin go and began to walk away. " After you're bath you're sleeping in my room."_

So many memories shot through Sakura's head. Were they all lies? Was everything up til' now worthless? She found herself sinking further and further down into the depths of despair. It went black.

In the morning, for sure, she'd leave with Ryuu. For sure.

Ryuu sneaked into the room Sakura was sleeping in. He shook her gently. Her eyes opened and met his own eyes. She gave a half hearted smile. He lifted her onto his back and started handseals. They dissappeared in a poof of fire.

Konan shook her head in disapproval. " Kisame...The freakin omlet has cheese in it..."

" No it doesn't!"

" Does."

" Does not."

" Does!"

" Does not!"

" DOES!"

" DAMMIT SOMEONE GET ME SOME FREAKIN CHEESE!!" Kisame yelled in anger.

Konan's eye twitched. " Baka..."

Deidara came running into the kitchen. " Sakura and Ryuu are gone, un!" He yelled.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. " Are you sure?"

" Yes, un!"

" How'd...Why'd..?" Konan said sadly.

" Any sign of struggle?" Pein said seriously.

" Well, un...The blanket was burned to a crsip..un.."

It hit Itacchi as hard as a baseball bat.

_Itachi was in his very first class to be an Anbu. The first lesson was Ryuus. A tall man stood in front of the class._

_" Now...Ryuus are tricksters. They are shape shifters of many things. Mostly humans. Like all dragons..they breathe fire. So beware of the red Ryuu. It is most deadly. The ancient creatures may be tricksters but the can only transform into the age they are. And most of them have red or blue hair. Most of their jutsus are fire based. Oh, and another thing to be waryof..In human form they choose a mate. The most beautiful creature it can find...and...lets just say the Ryuu"mates" with it's mate..."_

Itachi's eyes went completely crimson. If Sakura's innocence was stolen by that Ryuu...

" Ryuu is a dragon." Itachi declared.

"So Ryuu actually is..a Ryuu?" Konan gasped.

Itachi merely nodded. " And if we don't save her..."

Konan nodded her head slowly.

" We'll be separated into 3 groups. Trackers, fighters, and escapees."

" Konan and I shall track them with Yumiko...

Deidara and Sasori are to destract Ryuu long enough for Itachi and Kisame to grab her. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. " Dismissed!" Everyone disappeared.

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

**Well yaaaaay! Third chapter today! remember to review mmkay? XD Lottsa reviews!**

**REVIEW CORNER**

xXSilverCherryBlossmXx **Yay it is cool how the world like...revolves around her and her feelings, ne? Thankies for the review! .**

**END REVIEW CORNER**

**Well...time for...**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**

_" Sakura listen to me! He's a REAL Ryuu!"_

_" Then tell me how you feel about me and I'll come back with you."_

_" I..."_

_" Say it or I'm leaving for good."_

_" Sakura..I...I..."_

_" I?"_

**OMG! WHY'D YOU CUT IT SO EARLY?! I WANTED TO SEE THE REST! :O Well you'll just have to wait til' tommorow okay? Ja Ne!**

**Miyu-chan**


	8. Feelings

**OMG Its chapter 8!! Im sooo happy! Hope you enjoy and remember to review the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**Feelings**

" Itachi! Yumiko has a trail. Don't come out of hiding until Ryuu is distracted." Konan said through her head phone's mic. Yumiko was running beside Konan, sniffing the ground desperately. Sakura was like Yumiko's mother. So it's only to be expected for Yumiko to want to kill Ryuu.

" Understood." Itachi replied. Anger boiled over his entire body. About to explode with anger.

The sly white tiger was sniffing the ground at a fast speed. She could tell they were getting closer and closer to Sakura with every second.

Yumiko let out a sharp growl. " We'll be there in 5 minutes tops! Their at a cave due North!" Konan practically yelled.

Somewhere in a cave Sakura was sitting against a wall. Ryuu had stopped to get food. He returned with well cooked fish.

Ryuu pulled her close and ran his finger through her hair. Sakura flinched at the close contact. " Ryuu.."

But she was silenced with a kiss. " I'll make you...truly mine now mate.." He whispered in her ear. Sakura gazed at him in terror. What did he mean by that? His hands roamed to the bottom of her dress and under it...

" NO!!"

Itachi froze in his tracks. _Sakura? That was definitely her voice. Hers.Screaming No.Alone.With Ryuu._

His speed increased at least ten fold and could spot the cave in seconds. He could see Ryuu hovering above a shaking Sakura and a deep growl escaped his throat. His eyes turned red and began spinning.

Sakura flinched with every touch. _Itachi-kun...Kaa-san...Yumiko...Sasuke-kun...Hinata-chan...Help me please_

Suddenly she felt nothing but the floor beneath her. She didn't dare open her eyes yet.

She heard Ryuu gasp and be thrown to the hard cave walls. She lightly opened her eyes, only to see Itachi choking Ryuu. " Itachi-kun..What are you doing to Ryuu..?"

" Sakura listen to me! He's a REAL Ryuu!" Itachi said angrily. His hands were burning from contact with Ryuu.

Sakura looked down at her own skin. There was burn marks. She gasped. " A..a real Ryuu..?" She repeated.

She was engulfed in a hug. " Kaa-san!" Sakura exclaimed into the hug.

Konan sighed in relief. " Sakura...I'm so glad you're ok..."

Sakura looked back over to Ryuu. He was being held by Deidara and Sasori. Kisame had a kunai to his throat. Itachi instantly replaced Konan in a hug. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. " Thank you." She whispered.

Ryuu's eyes were bloodshot red. " Don't touch her!" He screamed. Ryuu was kicking wildly and roaring out fire. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame couldn't hold him for long. He got free of their grasps and shot out towards Sakura. Konan had a fierce look in her eyes.

Suddenly she was behind him and had her hand pushing his head to the ground, with her foot on his back.

She said some incoherent words and a seal mark began to appear on Ryuu's skin. He let out a shrill scream of pain as the mark covered his whole body. Then after a puff of smoke, taking his place, was a scroll. Konan grabbed the scroll and threw it deep within the caves walls. She performed a jutsu and a wall became visible, covering Ryuu's side of the cave from all life.

Sakura was whimpering, still holding onto Itachi. " Lets go..."

Konan looked at Sakurawith sympathetic eyes. Yumiko licked Sakura's hand.

On the way back to base...they passed the gates of Konoha. Sakura stared longingly at the village. It was there waiting for her...And she wasn't able to go back. She stared at the Hokage faces. How long had she been standing here?

_" Sakura-chan..." Sasuke_

_" S-Sakura-chan." Hinata_

_" Oi, forehead!" Ino_

_" Sakura..." Shikimaru._

_" Sakuraaaaaaaaa-chaaaan!" Naruto_

_" Sakura-chan... daijoubu desuka?" Neji ( Sakura-chan...Are you alright? )_

_"Watashi no musume.." Kaa-san... ( My daughter...)_

**But now...**

_" Sakura." Sasori-san_

_"Musume!" Pein ( Daughter! )_

_"Hime!" Kisame ( Princess!)_

_" Sakura, un!"_

_" KAWAII! SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Konan...Kaa-san.. ( CUTE! SAKURA-CHAAAAN! )_

_" Hn. Sakura." Itachi-kun._

_" Puuuurrrrr" Kumiko ( XD Sakura Kaa-san )_

Itachi was the only one standing beside her. A few hours had passed.

" Hn. Lets go." He said in a bored tone. Sakura looked back and glared at him.

He ignored the glare. " Sakura, Konan will be angry."

" I want to go back to Konoha with you."

" We can't."

" I'll go back alone."

" I won't allow it."

" Then tell me how you feel about me and I'll come back with you." Sakura pressed.

" I..."

" Say it or I'm leaving for good."

" Sakura..I..."

" I?" Sakura repeated.

"Kimi wa ai shiteru" Itachi breathed.

"Watashi no koto ai shiteru...?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

" Hai."

Sakura was crying tears of joy. "I love you, Itachi-kun!" Sakura threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt.

" Baka..." Itachi smiled wrapping his arms around her. Sakura cried more. He stroked her pink hair.

( **Translation:**

_" I love you." Itachi breathed._

_" You love me...?" Sakura asked in disbelief._

_" Yes."_

**End **)

That night when Sakura took a bath...

_KYAAAAAA ITACHI CONFESSED! I'm sooo lucky...so super LUCKY! _Sakura screamed in her head.

**Hell Yeah! We are so lucky!**

_Oh my god...Who are you...and why are you in my HEAD?_

**I'm you...well your inner self...**

_But..you...are..talking..and..._

**You done yet?**

_...inner...self...huh...wha..?...how..._

**Well...?**

_Ok. I'm done. Why are you here?_

**I've always been here...I just chose now to start talking. :)**

_Ok...Can you stop talking...Cuz you're seriously freaking me out..._

**GOD! FINE! BUT I WILL BE BACK!:O**

_-.-...Oh joy._

Sakura was feeling dizzy from...talking..to..herself...So she decided to leave the tub. She but on a long blue night dress.

She combed her hair and brushed her teeth.

She left the bathroom and headed for her room. But before she could open it someone grabbed her hand. " Where are you going?" Itachi asked...well..errr... demanded.

" To sleep.." Sakura said, blushing slightly.

" Why in your room?" Itachi raised a single brow.

" Because your on lockdown." Sakura giggled.

Itachi growled. Sakura stuck out her tongue. " And if you try anything I'll scream rape. You know how Kaa-san and Otou-san get..."

Itachi rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

Sakura giggled and walked into her own room. It's been a year since she'd slept in her own bed by herself.

She layed on her right. Then left. On her belly. On her back. Head over the edge. O.o

There was a knock on Itachi's door. He answered and standing there was Sakura.

"Hn?"

" I can't sleep." She said blushing and entering Itachi's room.

Itachi just smirked and closed his bedroom door.

Sakura was blushing like mad when she felt the warmth of his body next to her.

She let out an akward "eep" sound when her head hit his hard chest and his arms wrapped around her.

_LuckyluckyluckyluckyLuckyluckyluckyluckyLuckyluckyluckyluckyLuckyluckyluckyluckyLuckyluckyluckyluckyLuckyluckyluckylucky_

It wasn't until now she realized her eyes were nailed shut. **Baka..**

She cracked her eyes open. She stared at Itachi's dark blue shirt. Then she looked up slowly.

Jade met crimson.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura screamed blushing red.

Itachi chuckled as Sakura turned even more red. " Sorry...You just scared me.." Sakura said quietly.

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

" Itachi-kun, I'm thirsty."

"...hn..." Itachi left to get her a glass of water.

Sakura chugged it down. " Ah.." She giggled happily as Itachi climbed back into bed.

"..."

"...Itachi?"

" hn?"

" Im hungry..."

"..." Itachi went to make her a sandwich.

Sakura devoured it by the time Itachi was again lying beside her.

Ten minutes later Itachi was sleeping. His face tangled in Sakura's pink hair with his arms possessively holding onto her.

She poked him. His eyes snapped open and he looked at questioning her motives.

" Itachi?" She asked quietly.

Itachi groaned. What did she need now? A bath? T.T

" I love you."

"..." She buried her head in his chest. Waiting for the worst.

" I already told you I love you."

Itachi's words rang through her head and she smiled.

She reached her arms around his neck and pulled up to kiss him.

When she broke the kiss she returned to her spot and smiled to herself.

Itachi was in shock. Never had Sakura kissed him. He always kissed HER.

He too smiled to himself and stroked Sakura's hair.

It was that night that Sakura first heard her lullaby. It was beautiful and Itachi had sung it just for her. It suprised her that he could actually sing...but she loved it. It was so beautiful. It echoed earth.

_" Sakura's Lullaby "_

_Haru...? Haru _

_Springtime in my heart _

_Springtime in my heart  
__Sakura, sakura,  
yayoi no sora wa  
Miwatasu kagiri  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Nioizo Izuru  
Izaya, izaya,  
Mi ni yukan.  
Blossom, blossom; Haru ga kita, Haru ga kita:  
Sakura, sakura  
Cherry blossoms April brings  
Up against the clear blue sky  
Mist-like petals gently sigh  
Fill the air with signs of spring  
Come with me, come with me  
See the sweet cherry trees bloom.  
Sakura, sakura,  
yayoi no sora wa  
Miwatasu kagiri.  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Nioizo Izuru  
Izaya, izaya,  
Mi ni yukan._

**END**

**Aa, so how was it? It has a lot of japanese in it, ne? XD I'm sorry if it was short I just really wanted to end it here. I've decided to give this story 20 chapters total. There will be two chapters following it mmkay? Sorry for the late update. I had school then I slept over at my friend's house.**

**REVIEW CORNER**

Princess-Christina-Ark **AAArg! Crraaap...Sorry for it if theres any confusion...XD The name IS Yumiko.**

WolfiKay **Why the killing? XD glad you like it.**

yunibell **:)**

shadow miko **Yay! Thanks for the review! :O**

Mai1012 **XD I know I loved writing that part**

Drew-Chan **They did!! btw luffles your name.**

**Thankies for the reviews!! I wuv awl you fannykins out there! ( O.O )**

**PREVIEW TIME**

_"Is she still alive?"_

_" SAKURA!"_

_" That was too close."_

_" What are you going to do Itachi?"_

_" The only thing I can do for her now..."_

_" S-sakura?"_

**END PREVIEW**

**Oh boy do I have a juicy chapter for you people...Kkekekkekekekekekeke**

**No one will suspect it but I know...**

**I ALWAYS know...T.T**

**Get ready for some SasuSaku and MAYBE NejiSaku...I'm sure of SasuSaku but not NejiSaku...**

**Heh Your going crazy waiting huh?**

**If you review it'll come quicker...:)**

**Tehehehehehehe oh...and next chapter will be LONG! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

**Jaa Ne...( insert evil laugh here. )**

**Miyu-chan**


	9. authors note

**Author's note!!**

**Hi, my loving devoted fans that hopefully do not carry pitchforks...O.O Well, to explain WHY theres been no updating is simple.**

**1.) I'm not allowed on the computer Mon-Thurs because of some reasons of me having my whole life revolve around the computer.**

**2.) I practice for track allllooooottttt!!**

**3.) I study manga and Japanese language and writing. Basically because after High School I'd like to go to College for Manga in JAPAN because I don't believe in learning in America about Japanese culture...**

**4.) I WENT TO DISNEY WORLD!! OH MY GASP! I got park hop passes and went to Epcot's Japan. The kimonos were uber expensive...:( so I settled for two mangas and a Sakura plushie!**

**Okies guys that sums it ALL up!! Right now I'm working on chapter 9...So pwease no death threats or Miyu will cry...:(**

**I owe you something so READ THIS!**

**VOTING/VOTING**

**Ok! The suprise is voting for chapter 10. You guys have the power to choose what couple will be shown more in that chapter!! BUT its only the side couple choices..like DeiSaku and stuff...After Chapter 9 I'll count up the tallys and the most voted choice will be written in chapter 10.**

**CHOICES:**

**1.) SasuSaku**

**2.) NejiSaku**

**3.) GaaSaku**

**4.) ShikaSaku**

**5.) This is for any other couple the voters might want. Due to some...circumstances...it can't be anyone from the Akatsuki.**

**To vote leave a review with your pick!!**

**Ja Ne!!**

( Oh if no one reviews then Chapter 9 might be delayed!!)


	10. My Nightmare

**YAAAAAAY ANOTHER TIMESKIP!**

**Chapter 9**

**My Nightmare**

* * *

It had been 3 years since Konoha's eyes had laid upon their blossom. It was unclear if she was alive or not. The village was so quiet without her. Lifeless. Everybody treasured the blossom. She'd help make deliveries...watch pets...help around the house..play with the younger kids. She was the gem in their crown. Where had she gone?

" Thanks for coming, Hyuuga-san." Aya said in a fake happy tone.

Hiashi nodded and placed a hand on his 9 year old daughter's trembling shoulder. Neji stood quietly beside her.

Soon, two other families joined them. The Yamanakas and Naras. Aya smiled weakly.

"It means alot you'd be here again this year."

" Aa, so wheres the Uchiha?" One of the parents in the crowd asked.

Aya sighed. " Follow me upstairs."

Aya led the group up the stair case and onto the second floor. They followed her until she was at a pink door. She shakily opened the door to reveal Sakura's room.

Her bed was bigger and was draped with light pink, blending with her walls. The shelves were filled with scrolls and books.

A picture of every one of Sakura's friends hung on the wall. Toys and dolls decorated the room.

The truth is Mikoto always celebrated Sakura's birthday. Everyone always came to give respects. But Sasuke.

He almost never left Sakura's room. The only time he did was to train or eat. His hair had grown decently. He grew into pre teenish features. He was slightly pale and had dead eyes. He completely shut down last year. Little Sasuke had died permanently.

He looked up at the crowd and bowed. Aya nodded at them. Hinata walked slowly up to the picture of her best friend. She slid her hands together and closed her eyes.

Her hair was down to her belly button in braids. Her eyes were smaller and her voice was softer. Her height had increased alot.

She reopened her eyes and returned to her spot. Neji repeated her display perfectly.

His hair had grown and was tied into a ponytail. He was in fact, taller then Sasuke and a bit more mature looking.

The rest of the Hyuugas paid their respects.

Ino timidly walked up to the picture and began to pray. Her hair had been cut. It was down to her shoulders. Her eyes grew softer and her oice more squeaky and loud. Kakashi called her a fangirl in the making.

The Yamanakas follwed her example and prayed.

Shikimaru slid up to the picture, carefull so no one could see his face. He silently wished for Sakura's return. As did his family.

Shikimaru's hair got more spiky, he got more lazy, and smarter...But his looks improved quite a bit.

Before Aya and Sasuke could speak the room was filled with the sound of crying. Loud and annoying.

Aya's eyes turned to gloom and Sasuke's narowed. Hiro entered the room quietly. A blue bundle in his arms.

" Akira woke up."

A small face was seen. He was at least two years and he had light brown hair. Aya nodded and walked over to hold the baby. Everyone in the room flinched. Just then Naruto entered.

" What'd I miss?" Everyone stared at him.

" Wha- Oh MY GOD WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Naruto screamed. Aya grimaced. " Naruto..Sasuke escort the guests out."

The two boys shared a quick glance and started to lead the people out the door.

" That thing your holding is evil!" Hiashi yelled before Aya heard the door slam.

" I know..." She said quietly.

" ACHOO!" Sakura sneezed. She smirked and then quickly focused her eyes back to her target.

It was a large man with spikey silver hair and Konoha headband.

" Sakura..is that you?"

Sakura smirked more. " Aa, you've heard of Sakura Akatsuki?"

" No. I've heard of Sakura Haruno."

Her smirk faded.

The man was thrown back by fire. A large flaming white tiger stood before him. It's coat long and glossy.

The man stood. " I'm hear to take you home."

Then the tiger and Sakura disappeared. She was giggling as he made different hand signs. There were several clones guarding him. Her giggling ceased.

" Got you."

Her Sasuke puppet stabbed poison katanas through all the clones backs. Sakura and Yumiko landed in front of the dying man.

" Did you learn your lesson Mr.?"

" No." He stabbed a kunai into her right leg and disappeared.

Sakura fell to the ground, clenching her leg. It was bleeding rapidly.

" Crap!" Sakura yelled. She had 220 minutes if she continued to bleed this much. She pulled the kunai from her leg.

She did a few hand signs. " Yumiko give me some of herbs A and G."

_" We don't have any G..."_

" What?!"

" _Sorry..we used it for Deidara-san's wounds last week."_

" CRAP! Go get Itachi and fast."

_" Hai Kaa-san."_

Yumiko leaped onto the nearest tree and sped off. Sakura panted. She took a look a the wound again and decided it had poison too. The feeling in her legs were fading. She decided to stay calm. Her hands. Her knek. Her whole..

**BLACKNESS!!**

" SAKURA!"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat in their bedroom in the Haruno household.

They were off in their own thoughts.

" Sasuke. Why does Akira do those things?"

" ..."

" Sasuke..."

" Hn?"

" Remember when Akira first..."

_It was two years before this. Aya was bouncing her baby on her hip while Hiro and Naruto were entertaining him._

_Aya let out a small giggle and touched Akira's forhead. Her whole body froze with fear. Her eyes turned to the back of her head._

_Hiro tackled Aya from the baby and layed it on the couch._

_" Aya! Whats wrong?!"_

_Blood came from her mouth. " Sa-ku-ra.."_

Sasuke shivered. He had been watching from the stairs when it happened.

_**Knock Knock**_

Aya ran to the door and opened it. " Kakashi-san!" She gasped.

" Aya...I fought Sakura."

Sasuke's heart stopped. He jumped up and ran to over to Kakashi.

" Did you hurt her?!"

" A little."

"Is she still alive?" Sasuke growled.

" Yes. The poison I gave her was similar to a killer one someone was brutally murdered by. But not fatal to her..."

Sasuke growled more and stomped away.

Naruto jumped up and down. " SAKURAS ALIVE!!" He yelled.

Sakura was lying on something soft. She guessed it was her bed. Yumiko must of brought Itachi in time.

_Note to self..Remember to collect more herbs tomorrow. And no more taunting the enemy in a psychopathic little creepy girl way..._

**Got it! I'm writing it down right now!**

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. Yup. It was her bed. She leaned down to touch her cut. It was bandaged.

" Hm. The poison wasn't as deadly as I thought. I hope Konan saved some so I can examine it..." Sakura said to herself, checking off poisons it might of been.

Her stomach growled. " Aaaaaaaaaa! Food! MUST EAT!" Sakura giggled quoting Kisame.

She walked down the hall happily humming her lullaby.

She heard voices, coming from Konan and Pein's room.

She smirked. _What are they talking about?_

She pressed her ear to the door, disguised her chakra, and slowed her breathing and kept perfectly still.

" That was too close."

" What are you going to do Itachi?"

Sakura made a confused look. She didn't understand what was too close. The poison wasn't that bad. Shes perfectly fine!

She glanced down at her injured leg. Yup. Fine.

" The only thing I can do for her now..."

Sakura pouted. What were they talking about?

" Are you sure, Itachi?"

" Yes. If she gets killed...I'd..I'd.."

" I understand."

" Tomorrow night."

" Hai."

Then Itachi's chakra disappeared. Sakura was so confused...but her stomache was growling for food, so she'd store those thoughts in the back of her head for now.

* * *

Sasuke was laying in Sakura's bed. Inhaling her scent that had faded. He closed his eyes and imagined her now.

Her hair. Her hands. Her legs. Her feet. Her fingers. Her eyes...Her Sparkling Green Jade Eyes.

Then his thoughts traveled to Akira. Her little brother. Sasuke despises Akira. His brown hair. His smile. His laugh. His words. His body. His cry. His eyes...no. He **HATES **that Akira has the same eyes of the most wonderful..caring...beautiful...funny...sweet...greatest girl Sasuke could ever meet or imagine.

But then he thought something else.

What if Sakura met Akira?

Would she be afraid?

Sad?

Happy?

Confused?

Hurt?

Jealous?

Could Akira kill Sakura...like Akira killed the little boy that tried to touch him? The old man? The young woman?

Could he...was not the question. WOULD HE? is now Sasuke's main focus.

Sakura sat in bed. Itachi was already asleep. She just sat their. Staring at nothing. Her face lit up. She smirked.

_Remember that dream jutsu I..we learned?_

**Yes..**

_Wanna try it out?_

**Hell ya!!**

_Ok! Dream Reader No Jutsu: Itachi Uchiha!_

**_Itachi's dream..._**

_Sakura was in a dark lit room. It looked vaguely familiar. Then she heard moaning. " Ah...Ah! Ita-kun!"_

_" Sakura..." That was Itachi's famous growl._

_**'EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE**_

**Dream Reader No Jutsu: Deidara!'**

**_Deidara's dream_**

_Sakura was in...what appeared to be a lakeside._

_Deidara was in a boat with a...older version of Sakura...and he was singing...the Cuppy Cake Song.._

_" I love you Saku baby!"_

_" Oh! Dei-kun you ANIMAL!"_

**' EWWWWWWWWWWW Dream Reader No Jutsu: Kisame!'**

**_Kisame's dream._**

_Sakura was sitting on the kitchen table. Kisame was surrounded by a thousand of older Sakuras while he was drinking and eating pie._

_" Sakura!! MORE PIE!"_

_All the Sakura's eyes twitched and knocked him through the roof._

_'_**Eh...OH! Dream Reader No Jutsu: Sasuke Uchiha!'**

**_Sasuke's dream._**

_Sakura was in the forest of death. She saw a 12 year old her sitting on the ground. Defenseless. Then...a demonic Sasuke stood up._

_" Sakura who did this to you?"_

_" I said who did this?!"_

_He broke a sound ninjas arm._

_" Nooo!" Sakura yelled running towards him._

_She hugged his back and held on firmly._

_**'...I'm done. Dream Reader No Jutsu: Kai!'**_

Sakura returned to her own body and looked down at her hands. She clutched them together. _What was that?_

" Sakura...?" Itachi was sitting up beside her.

" You pervert."

" Hn?"

" You have perverted dreams about me."

" No I dont."

" I can prove it."

" You can't prove something that is a lie."

Sakura smirked. " Ah...Ah! Ita-kun!" She fake moaned.

Itachi's eye twitched. " Konan's dream reader jutsu?"

" Yup."

" You saw it?"

" Yup."

" Your completely disgusted?"

" No. Its nice to know your planning ahead!" She stuck out her tongue.

Itachi grabbed her pink tongue. " What do you mean?"

He let her tongue go so she could speak. " Its completely obvious you'll be my first."

" Do you know what your saying?"

" Yup."

" Don't say things like that." He poked her forehead. " I might actually hold it to you."

" You have my permission to take me."

" Sakura..."

She touched her dress zipper. " Go on. Here and now."

" Sakura stop it. Your WAY to young."

" So are you. Your still a virgin too."

"...How do you know if I'm a virgin or not?"

" Are you saying that..you...?" She hit his chest. " JERK!"

She turned her back to him and pouted. " I hate you Uchiha."

She was tugged to face him and came face to face with his crimson eyes. " Don't ever call me that." He pecked her lips.

Then he smirked. " You know you love me." Sakura pouted. " I know. I'm fully aware that I know. I know it sooooooo much it kinda gets to the point I have to scream."

" Do it then."

" Do what?"

" Scream."

Sakura raised a brow. " Really?"

Itachi nodded.

Sakura gazed at him curiously.

" HEY WORLD I'M IN LOVE WITH ITACHI UCHIHA! COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY IN LOVE WITH HIM!!"

" I KNOW!!" Konan, Pein, Kisame, Sasori, and a few sound villagers, farmers and merchants yelled.

Sakura blushed deep red.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Aya stood in the Hokages office.

" Hai Hokage-sama?"

" Aya Haruno. You are assigned a special mission. This mission can ONLY be carried out by YOU and YOUR ( **adoptive **) sons.

Do you understand that you MUST accept?"

" Hai."

" Ok. Your mission is to watch...the son...of...the...Kazekage. Gaara."

" Oh."

" Yes."

" Really?"

" Uh-huh."

"..."

"..."

" WAAAAAA I ALREADY LIVE WITH 4 BOYS!!"

The door opened slowly. There stood a young red headed boy. He was clutching his teddy bear. He looked like a boy version of Sakura as far as Aya's concerned.

" KAWAII!" Aya quickly glomped Gaara...who was thoroughly freaked out. To NO end.

" I want you to show him around the village. He will be training with you all to find Sakura."

The three nodded and escorted Gaara out the building. " Sasuke..Naruto. Show Gaara around while I go home to make our lunches, ne? We'll start up training again tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded as Naruto grabbed Gaara's unwilling hand.

" Who's Sakura?"

" My girlfriend." Sasuke growled.

Naruto pulled a picture out from his jumpsuit. It was her last picture tooken. It was Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto standing in front of a smirking Itachi. Gaara blushed. She was really pretty.

" Whos the guy in the back?"

" He kidnapped Sakura-chan! We gotta get her back so Sasuke and her can..." revive his clan!" or so he screams in the night..."

Gaara blinked as Sasuke punched Naruto on the head.

The boys entered the house well past 7:00. Aya shook her head and told them to get ready for bed. Gaara snuck away from Sasuke and Naruto and into Sakura's room.

His eyes widened. She was laying in her bed. Asleep. He stepped closer to her bed and placed his trembly hand on her pale cheek.

" I love you.." She whispered, still asleep.

Gaara was shocked. HIM? SHE LOVED HIM?! He leaned in to kiss his own personal sleeping beauty.

As he pulled back he blushed.

Then it hit him. She was missing. They were looking for her. What is it people do when they find some one whos been missing?

Oh right. TELL SOMEONE!! He ran out of the room and over to where Sasuke was polishing his weapons.

" Sasuke! SAKURAS BACK!"

Sasuke's heart fell then started pounding as he dropped his kunais and ran towards her room. His hand touched the knob. He turned it. Pushed it open.

" S-sakura?"

**end**

**Raaaarg! I ended it here. Okay since this is xtra long chapter I won't do reviews and previews. I'll explain how Sakura got there NEXT chapter. REMEMBER TO VOTE/REVIEW!!**

**Ja Ne Love Miyu-chan.**


	11. Trying Not To Think

**Gomen! It took sooo long for me to review! I had writers block, and I kinda spent most time obsessing over Twilight and such. So here's chapter 10 and chapter 11 will probably come tomorrow. I'm getting a team Jake shirt tomorrow and might go help my BFF Cheyenne at church. XD Okay, here's the chappie! Remember this is how Sakura got there.**

**Chapter 10**

**Trying Not To Think**

Sakura awoke really early in the morning. Itachi wasn't in bed. She guessed he was already eating breakfast. Sakura jumped to her feet and scurried to the door. She pulled it open and came face to face with Deidara. Sakura grinned up at the blonde. "Hey, DeiDei-kun." Deidara smiled.

"I was just coming to wake you and Itachi up, un." Sakura blinked. "I thought he was already eating." Deidara shook his head. "Nope, un. Maybe he's training, un?" Sakura pouted. "I guess.." She muttered. Deidara started walking to the kitchen and Sakura followed behind, groggily. When the got to the kitchen, the Akatsuki members, well besides Itachi, were all happily eating sushi, eggs, and bacon. Pein and Konan were more zoned than usual, but the others were fine. Sakura took a seat in between Kisame and Sasori. "Good morning, hime! How are you this morning?" Kisame asked cheerfully. Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. "I CAN'T FIND ITACHI-KUN! HE WASN'T THERE WHEN I WOKE UPPPPPP!" Sakura sobbed. Konan was instantly at her side, and a little detached looking. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, Sakura-chan." Sakura sniffled and was pulled out of Konan's grasp and into strong arms.

"Sakura. Why are you crying?" A familiar voice asked.

"I-I woke u-up and you weren't t-there!" Sakura cried. Itachi chuckled. "Aa, you missed me that much?" Salura sniffled and nodded.

"Well, I just went out to buy something..Would you like to eat, now?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded and Itachi sat down with Sakura in his lap. After a few seconds, the kitchen was once again filled with noise. When everyone was done eating, Konan stood at the front of the table with a serious look on her pale face. "Sakura-chan, why don't you and Yumiko go collect more herbs from the garden ot back..? I need to talk to the others for a minute." Sakura glanced around the room, before sliding off of Itachi's lap, and running out of the room.

When everyone could tell Sakura was outof the room, they stared intently at Konan. "Well, Itachi, Pein and I have been talking about the incident Sakura had with the Konoha ninja..." Konan began. "She was injured and all of us were ready to rip whoever did that to her's throat out." Kisame chuckled evily and waved Samehade in the air like a crazy person. "And we've come to believe it would be best if Sakura.." Konan's voice broke. "Went back to live in Konoha."

Deidara and Kisame shot up. "WHAT?!" They yelled as Kisame accidentally wacked Sasori with Samehade. Konan entwined her fingers and glared at them. "It would be what's best for Sakura..." Konan said gritting her teeth. Deidara grabbed Itachi's collr and lifted him into the air. Itachi stared emotionlessly down at him.

"Itachi you're her guardian, un! She loves you, un! How...how could you...un..?" Deidara said with venomin his voice. Itachi just stared.

"Heh." Deidara released Itachi. "I guess you don't care for her after all." He threw a punch and Itachi didn't even try to block his cheek. As the blood ran down Itachi's cheek he muttered "It's whats best. For her and for all of us."

Deidara glared. "How do you know?"

Itachi returned the glare. "Look at us. Kisames a drunk, Sasori is emo, you have a speech problem and mouths on your hands! Konan has anger issues, Peins tattooed all over, and I killed my clan! On top of that, we're all S-Class criminals. Every ninja alive wants us dead. You think Sakura deserves this life? She could be treated like a princess in Konoha, she'd land a boyfriend in seconds, she had a million friends and caring parents. Why should we make that precious little girl risk her life..?"

Deidara shut his mouth and everybody looked down in shame. "Before she leaves tonight, I want everyone to act normal. When she falls asleep tonight, I'll take her home."

"Itaaaaachi-kuuuuun!" Sakura yelled entering the Akatsuki base. "I found all the hebs I need." Sakura was at the opening of the door with Yumiko behind her. Itachi smiled at her. "Great. Isn't it time you traained with Sasori?"

Sakura nodded and walked over to Sasori. "Come on, Sensei!" She teased, pulling Sasori after her. Sasori looked back at Itachi sternly before they were out of sight.

Itachi frowned and left the room. He was heading for Sakura's room so he could collect her important things. He entered the room and his nose was filled with the smell of strawberries. He walked over to her closet and pulled out a large pink bag. He pulled out her clothes and stuffed them in her bag. He put in the picture of Sakura, Konan, and Pein. He picked up a small golden ring that said "forever mine". Itachi ground his teeth together as he though o Ryuu. He crushed the ring in his hand.

* * *

Sakura sat between Itachi and Deidara at dinner. She was chattering on about how she neve missed a target. Everyone else was zoned out thinking about Sakura. When she asked Kisame to pass the salt, he knocked Sasori out with chuckled and rubbed his kneck. "Sorry..." He passed the salt over to Sakura.

She looked around at veryone suspiciously. "Whats going on, Itachi-kun"Itachi's eyes locked with her and he shrugged. Sakura ate the last of her eggs and sighed. "Somethings up. I'm too tired to ask now, though. I'm going to take my bath." Sakura left the room and everyone sat in complete silence before Konan broke out sobbing.

Itachi sat there staring at her. He didn't say one word.

When Sakura was snug in bed, Itachi layed stiff beside her. "Itachi-kun...what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Itachi shook his head. "Nothing."

Sakura pouted. "Really?"

"Really."

"Humph."

A moment of silence passed and Itachi locked his arms around Sakura.

"I love you." He whispered, almost desperatly. Sakura smiled. "I love you too. Will you sing my lullaby..?" Sakura asked. She felt Itachi nod.

"_Springtime in my heart  
Sakura, sakura,  
yayoi no sora wa  
Miwatasu kagiri  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Nioizo Izuru  
Izaya, izaya,  
Mi ni yukan.  
Blossom, blossom; Haru ga kita, Haru ga kita:  
Sakura, sakura  
Cherry blossoms April brings  
Up against the clear blue sky  
Mist-like petals gently sigh  
Fill the air with signs of spring  
Come with me, come with me  
See the sweet cherry trees bloom.  
Sakura, sakura,  
yayoi no sora wa  
Miwatasu kagiri.  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Nioizo Izuru  
Izaya, izaya,  
Mi ni yukan."_

Sakura closed her eyes. "See you tomorrow, Itachi-kun. I love you."

Itachi flinched and Sakura was soon fast asleep. He slipped out of bed. The door opened and Kisame showed he had her bag. Itachi nodded and gently lifted Sakura out of bed. She rolled a bit, but she didn't wake up. Itachi and Kisame fled the base and were traveling fast into Konoha.

"Hide your chakra." Itachi ordered. Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura's chakra was hidden and they easily passed the anbu at the gates. Itachi saw the familiar house. Down below he could see his brother and the kyuubi-kid. Itachi slid into Sakura's window with Kisame close behind. He pulled up the covers and placed Sakura in the bed, and tucked her in.

"Our last kiss..." Itachi whispered in Sakura's ear, before he kissed her lips.

Kisame placed the bag of stuff on the floor and pulled out a picture of Sakura and all the Akatsuki. He placed it under her pillow. Itachi glared at the Uchiha necklace he gave her. He smirked.

Sakura rolled in her sleep. "Yum...cookie dough ice cream..." Itachi and Kisame smiled. "Baka.."Itachi whispered. They heard the front door open and they were gone in the blink of an eye.

_Sakura smiled in her sleep. I love you." He whispered, almost desperatly. Sakura smiled. "I love you too. Will you sing my lullaby..?" _

_"See you tomorrow, Itachi-kun. I love you."_

_" I love you."_

_"..." She buried her head in his chest. Waiting for the worst._

_" I already told you I love you."_

_"Kimi wa ai shiteru" Itachi breathed._

_"Watashi no koto ai shiteru...?" Sakura asked in disbelief._

_" Hai."_

_Sakura was crying tears of joy. "I love you, Itachi-kun!"_

_Sakura stood in Konoha, by the main gate. An older Sasuke, was walking away from her. She couldn't hear anything she was saying to him. He turned andsmirked at her. He suddenly appeared behind her. "Sakura, thank you."_

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_Now, Sakura was instantly in front of the field of everyone she knew, dead. She was standing beside Sasuke and she was glaring at him. Her lips moved but nothing came out._

_"Because you love him!" Sasuke yelled._

_The image of a brown haired baby flashed in Sakura's head. Next, she was standing beside Itachi. He was smiling at her with one of is rare smiles. This time, she heard herself speak._

"I love you." Sakura felt lips on hers. After a few seconds Sakura heard Sasuke's voie and her eyes snapped open.

"S-sakura?"

**END!Like it? I'll update again, tomorrow, kay? Review please and thankiez!**


	12. She's waiting for me?

**Ohayo, all! ^.^ Well, I'm very excited for this chapter! So, let's get started!**

**Chapter 11**

**She's waiting for me?**

"S-sakura?" Sasuke gasped. Aya ran up the stairs, with Naruto and Hiro right behind her. "Sasuke-chan, what's wro...." Aya's eyes followed Sasuke's gaze to Sakura's bed. "Sakura?" Sakura was staring up at everyone questionly. Naruto was jumping up and down, while Hiro had a grin on his face. Tears filled Sasuke's eyes and he ran to Sakura's side. He buried his head in her lap. "You're back! Sakura, you're back!" Aya ran after Sasuke and engulfed Sakura in a tight hug. "He brought you back to us!" She exclaimed. Naruto and Hiro joined them in a hug. Sakura looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

Aya looked up at Sakura with a small smile. "Your back home, Sakura!" Sakura stared at her. "Where's Itachi-k-" Sasuke cut her off.

"Don't speak of him!" He yelled. "I will avenge my clan, and kill Itachi." Sasuke declared. Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Sasuke-kun...what happened to you..? You're so older..and.." Aya layed Sakura down on her pillow. "Sakura, you need some rest. In the morning all your good friends will be here waiting. Oh, Gaara-chan." The red head stepped to Aya's side. "Um...This is Gaara-chan. He's staying here with us. Just so you know." Sakura just gazed up at the ceiling. Aya looked at the others.

"Lets go..." She whispered. Sasuke clung to Sakura. "I'm staying." Aya nodded and her and the others left the room. Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

He looked into her eyes. "Sasuke-kun? Will you lay beside me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke blushedand climbed into bed beside her. He draped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Night, Sakura-chan."

".......night......"

_It's not the same..._When Sakura was sure Sasuke was asleep, she crept out of bed and out the bedroom door. She heard small crying. Like a baby's. She tiptoed up wrecked stairs and into a shabby room with a small crib. It was white and had the name "Akira" printed on it. Thunder boomed and the baby cried harder.

Sakura walked over to the crib and saw the small baby with tears in it's eyes. It was clutching it's blanket. She gazed into his green eyes that were identical to her own. It was the baby from her dream.

Sakura's first instinct, was to pick the baby up. She held him in her arms and his crying ceased. "Aw, Akira. Don't cry." She cooed. "Are you my little brother? I bet you are. But, why are you all alone up here?"

Akira stared innocently up at her. Images flashed in Sakura's head of people holding Akira and dying. Sakura stared back down at Akira.

"So, their afraid of you?" Sakura asked in disbelief. She tickled Akira and he erupted in laughter. Sakura smiled. "What a handsome baby brother you are!" She praised.

Akira giggled and leaned in closer to Sakura. He touched her forehead and Sakura's eyes widened. When the vision was over Akira looked like he was worried that Sakura would die.

Sakura held him tighter. "Thankyou for sharing that with me. What a wonderful gift you have." Akira grinned up at her and thunder boomed. Sakura frowned. "I can't leave you alone, now can I?" She walked downstairs and into her room. She laid in bed with small Akira in her arms. He fell asleep quickly. Sakura stayed awake. She had a little brother to protect. But, she still missed her family. Her Akatsuki family, that is. Why was she here?

More importantly, where was Itachi? Her thoughts drifted back to little Akira. He must be her brother. He had a gift to show the future, and past when he looked into your eyes or touched you. Some people aren't meant for the visions, though. That's why they died.

Sakura couldn't belive her parents would shun her little brother. Sakura made a promise, that until she found a way to get back to Itachi, and her Akatsuki family, she'd protect her little Akira.

* * *

Sasuke awoke Sakura the next morning. He had fear in his eyes. "Thank goodness your alive. That little monster." He reached for Akira but Sakura glared. "Don't touch my little brother."

"How'd you know?"

Sakura smirked. "You just confirmed it." Sakura got to her feet, with the sleeping Akira in her arms.

"Well, Aya has some friends waiting for you downstairs." Sakura nodded. All of a sudden, Sasuke was glaring at Sakura's neck.

"Sasuke-kun...What's wrong?"

"Did Itachi give you that ncecklace?"

"Yes. For my seventh birthday." Sakura smiled. Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Whatever. Let's go." Sakura followed Sasuke out the door and into the hallway. She could hear voices and Sakura walked slowly down the steps.

The room was filled with so many "Sakura!"s that it would be hard to hear anything else. Aya was at her side. "Are you okay, what are you doing holding Akira..?" She reached for the baby but Sakura shook her head. "Don't touch my baby brother." Aya sighed. "Well, the kids are in the living room. Go see them." Sakura nodded and headed to the living room. The first one she saw was Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped. Sakura stared. "You look alot older."

Hinata blushed. "Y-you do, too."

Neji and Shikimaru were standing in front of Hinata, their mouths agape. "Sakura!" They both said. "Shikimaru! Neji!" Sakura giggled.

Ino was pouting on the couch. "Hello Ino!" Sakura said.

"Shut up, forehead." Ino yelled. Shikimaru rolled his eyes. "She's kinda jealous." Sakura nodded and felt baby Akira stir in her arms. "Let's sit down, okay?"

Sakura sat in between Neji and Hinata. "So, Sakura what was the Akatsuki base like?"

"Did they torture you?"

"Their food must of stunk!"

"What about Itachi?!"

"Ya. Where was he?"

Sakura shook her head. "I loved it there." Her eyes filled with tears. "They were my family. I had a lovely tiger named Yumiko and Itachi-kun...Itachi-kun.." Sakura broke out sobbing. Sasuke had her in his arms instantly. Akira had woken up and was looking around curiously. Sakura wiped her tears once she saw Akira. "Aa! Akiras up. I should make us some food, ne?"

"I'll come, too." Hinata said quietly standing up and leading Sakura to the kitchen. Sakura found her old high chair and put Akira in it.

"Hm...What do babies eat?" Hinata smiled. "Well, baby food is in the cupboard." Sakura blinked. "How do you know?"

"Well, when you left your mother had us specially trained for yor retrieval. I guess we'll still be trained for Anbu, too."

Sakura nodded. She pulled out the baby food, put it in a bowl and gave it to Akira. Akira shoved the food in his mouth. Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"Do you think I should make sandwiches? Kaa-san taught me how when Itachi-kun....."Sakura trailed off. Hinata frowned. "S-sure. I'll go tell the others." Sakura searched around the kitchen for the ingredients. Hinata came back when Sakura was almost done. "That was fast!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

Once the sandwiches were done, Sakura called her friends in to eat. They chatted to Sakura about what was going on in their lives but Sakura didn't listen. She was busy thinking of Itachi. Why wasn't he here?

"Sakura, Akira fell asleep."

"Huh?" Sakura moved to look at Akira. He was fast asleep in his food. She smiled and put him to sleep on the couch with pillows surrounding him.

When she returned to her seat beside Sasuke, he asked her a question. "So tell us about your 'family'."

Sakura flinched. "Okay. Well, first there was Otou-san. Or Pein. He was the best dad ever! He always took pictures of us and although he was strict he risked his lifefor me. Then there was Kaa-san Konan. She would always yell at other people alot, if they did something to me. Or not. She gave me my tiger, Yumiko. She was like my daughter and was a very talented feline! Then, there was Sasoi-san. He was really quiet and made puppets. He was a really good friend and helped me make my puppet. I named it Sasuke." Sasuke blushed and Neji's eye twitched. "Kisame-san is a fish. A drunken fish. Who a can talk. Who can talk. He's weird. Deidara-kun is like my best-friend." Hinata looked at the ground. "He was my roomate and helped me make clay things! We did almost everything together. He was my roomate, too. But it's not like Itachi ever let me sleep in my own be-" The boys all glared at her.

Sakura shut her mouth.

"Sakura, what was Itachi to you...?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Well...."

"Sakura?"

"....."

"Tell me!"

"I don't want to make my heart hurt, anymore." Sasuke's eyes widened and Neji and Shikimaru glared at him. Sakura stood up.

"I'm tired. I'm taking Akira upstairs and I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

Sakura layed Akira down in his crib, which she moved to her room. She sat on her bed and stared at the lumpy pillow. She lifted it up and stared at the picture of her with the Akatsuki. She threw the pillow at it and started sobbing. The door opened and she felt Shikimaru holding her.

"Shika?" Sakura sobbed.

Shikimaru stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth gently. "It's okay. It's okay." Sakura cried into his chest. "I-Itachi said he loved me! But he-he leeeft me!" She sobbed. Shikimaru sighed. "You belong here. With the people who really love you."

Sakura sniffled. Shikimaru layed Sakura down on the pillow. They stared at each other for a moment. "C-can I kiss you?" Shikimaru asked. Sakura stared up at him for a minute. She thought about how Itachi let her go, and how she'd never see him again. Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

Shikimaru leaned in and kissed her softly. When their lips broke Shikimaru was red all over. Sakura just stared up at him. It still wasn't like Itachi's. She grasped his hand. "Will you be here when I wake up..?" She asked. Shikimaru sighed. "That sounds troublesome." Sakura looked up pleadingly. "But, I guess I could wait." Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. She fell asleep to the sound of Shikimaru's breathing.

**END**


	13. Or Am I Waiting For Her?

**Lets get it started in here! Good mornin'! Oh yeah, Sakura is nine, for all those who wanted to know. ^.^ Be warned I have no intention to bring Sakura back this chapter or the next. ^^' Oh yeah, I changed my new Pen Name to AhiruSakuraKagome...so don't worry it's still me. :)**

**Chapter 12**

**Or Am I Waiting For Her?**

Everyone in Akatsuki sat in complete silence in the kitchen. No one said a word. Itachi stared off into space. Five minutes later, Itachi got up and left the room. He wandered the halls aimlessly. He remembered Sakura running down the halls happy and humming. He opened the door to her room and stared into it like it was a black hole. Yumiko, was lying on the bed, along with Sasuke and Hinata. Those few items had not gone with Sakura for certain reasons. Itachi regretted letting her keep the picture. He wanted her to move on from them, not be haunted. So he decided he'd go back tonight and get it. Or maybe, right now so no ones in the room to see him. He shut the door to her room and left the base quickly.

Time flew by as he got to Konoha. He climbed through the window, only to see Sakura and another BRAT asleep in her bed. He clenched his fists and sudden hate arose in him. Carefully, he lifted the pillow and took the picture. He pecked Sakura on the lips and left.

When he got back, Itachi placed the picture on his desk. He stared at it for a moment, before heading out to train. When he got back, it was just after dinner. He stared at the picture for the longest time before nailing his eyes shut. _Maybe I should just...check on her..._Itachi thought disappearing from base.

Once again, he climbed through her window. She was sleeping and the BRAT was not anywhere in sight. He walked around the room. There were gifts and pictures of everyone she knew. Especially Sasuke. Itachi smirked. _He's still a little love sick puppy._

**_So are you._**

_...who said that?_

**_You did. :)_**

_No..I didn't. Who are you?_

**_I'm your inner self. Or As I like to say; your good emotions. :)_**

_Okay...your really creeping me out...so can you go away??_

**_Sure! :)_**

_I never smile. It's not like me...so don't do that..._

**_Aww. :'(_**

_Ya...I'm just gonna leave you alone now._

"Itachi-kun..." Sakura murmured into her pillow. Itachi walked closer to her bed to get a good look at her face. He reached down to brush stray hair from her face. Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But at this point in your life, I can only be a friend...a protector even. Not anything more." He closed his eyes than re-opened them. "Your too young to know what love feels like. Well, true love, anyway." Itachi's voice was a hoarse whisper. As quickly as hehad came, Itachi was out of the house; with no sign he'd ever been there.

When he got to base, everyone was asking where he'd gone, though everyone knew. He went straight to Sakura's room.

"Konan, this is stupid! Sakura _belongs_with us!" Kisame whined.

Konan rolled her eyes. "It's not up to me. If Itachi wants Sakura back...He can go get her, himself."

"But **_we_**want her back, now un! Can't we go get her, un?" Deidara asked. Everyone perked up at this idea. "Yeah! Who cares if Itachi's being an idiot! We can go get her ourselves!" Kisame exclaimed.

"It's impossible!" Pein said. "Konoha has upped the security. The only reason Itachi could get her home is because he was in charge of making the security units and they're to stupid to change it.."

Deidara and Kisame sighed. "But, it's none of our business. If Itachi-san wants Sakura-chan back, he'll go get her. We shouldn't interfere." Sasori added, getting up from his seat. Deidara grumbled something under his breath.

Itachi's crimson eyes opened and scent of Cherry Blossom's filled his nose. "Sakura.."He breathed. "ITACHI! WAKE UP, UN!!" Itachi rolled off the bed, and to his feet. He left the room and made his way to where the angry Deidara was. Deidara had gathered everyone in the kitchen.

"Itachi, un!" He yelled, pointing at Itachi. "You must bring Sakura-chan back, un!" Itachi glared at Deidara. Deidara held his ground. "Baka. She's better off there."

Deidara ground his teeth together. "How can you be so sure, un? What if her little hearts breaking because of you, un?" Deidara yelled as Itachi took his seat.

"It doesn't matter. Sakura heals fast." Itachi said, taking a bite of his eggs. The others were hushed in the moment. Deidara stood there, with his fists shaking. "I knew you were cold, Uchiha-teme...but I thought you loved Sakura-chan, un!" Itachi's eyes narrowed on Deidara. "If you really loved her...you'd want her to be truly happy, un! That's what I want, un! I love Sakura-chan more, un!" Itachi stood up. "Your lying to yourself. If you loved Sakura; Like I do...You'd want her to be safe, and out of danger..." Itachi clenched his fists. "Even if your not the one who gets to protect her."

Deidara stared at Itachi, before looking away in shame. "Whatever, un." Deidara left the room and as did Itachi. The rest of Akatsuki ate quietly in the dining room.

"Can you pass the salt..?"

"Shut up, Kisame-baka."

Deidara stalked around in the forest, angrily. "It's not fair, un! I love Sakura-chan too, un! Maybe even more than Itachi, un..." He said to himself.

"What is it you desire....?" A voice from behind him hissed. Deidara spun around. "Who's there, un?!" The voice chuckled. "Your ticket to whatever it is you seek.."

"What..what do I owe you..?" Deidara replied. The voice chuckled again. "Oh, I just want you to fight in one battle with me...when I need you.."

Deidara wasn't thinking rationally, blinded with anger and love, so he made a deal with the devil. "I want you to bring back a girl. Her name is Sakura Haruno, of the leaf village. She has hair pink like the Sakura petals. Can you find her and bring her back to me...?"

"Yesss. Be here in two days..the girl will be here.." The voice chuckled/hissed. Deidara waited as the voice faded, and started to feel a little better.

Meanwhile, Itachi had visited Sakura again. She was sleeping again. He sat on her bed and shifted his weight to get a good look at her face. "Itachi-kun.."

He sighed. "Get over me already..." He felt her hand grab his arm and he remained calm. She was still asleep. "Don't go!" She pleaded. Itachi looked away from her. "Itachi-kun!!" She bolted upright with sweat, only to find nothing. She looked at the rest of her bed and saw the small imprint. Her eyes gleamed. "He was here."

Itachi arrived in base, and headed straight to his own room. _That was close_

**_Definitely :O_**

_Not you again...go away.._

_**Aww...your mean! :(**_

_I've been told._

_**Why don't you just admit we miss Sakura-chan, and go get her? It would be so easy! :O**_

_I can't do that..It's her only chance to have a great life.._

_**But, what if her life she's wanted is with us? :)**_

_..........go away.............._

Itachi buried his head into his pillow._ "If you really loved her...you'd want her to be truly happy, un! That's what I want, un! I love Sakura-chan more, un!" _

"Deidara's a retard."

**Sorry it's so short! I had to end it here!! :O I was forced! I promise next chapter will kick a$$ Sorry it's censored :) Anyway, thankyou everyone who reads this horrible stroy! :( I've been in a writing slump for this story for a while...:( Anyway..I've got a new story I want you to check out...**

**A Inuyasha/Naruto X-Over// Inu Youkai Chronicles: .net/s/4764787/1/bInu_b_bYoukai_b_bChronicles_b **

**Put it in the adress box and go there...Please! :O I love all you dedicated fans! You are what keeps me writing this!! :)**


	14. A Snake's Murmur!

**So sorry I haven't updated!! :( Schools really keept me busy. (Thank gawd it's over) The reviewers kept me going ~  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**chapter 13  
**

**_A Snakes Murmur_**

The pink haired kunoichi walked slowly in the rain. It was funny how it was all a blur to her now; the time she had spent with the akatsuki. The moments she truly cherished and longed for went so quickly. The person she loved so dearly. But was she really old enough to know what that was? She heard the adults whisper horrible things about her and her family. Her baby brother. It wasn't the same village. Her numbness from before had gone and was replaced with pain. She was tired of leeching off her friends every time she thought of Itachi. She was tired of how she clung to those years like a lifeline.

"_What is wrong little girllll? You look downsssome." _A voice whispered in her ears. Sakura looked up. _"_Who's there?" She reached for a kunai. "_I mean you no harm...jusssst to deliver you a wisssssh."_ Sakura stared hesitantly at her feet. "I don't think that's possible. Leave me alone." Slivering crawled up her leg. It was so cold. "_Now...I'm ssssure theresss an arangment we can....work out?" _The voice cooed. Sakura stiffened. Fangs bit into her stomache. The girl gasped out in pain. "Whats going on?" The voice hissed in her ear. _"Ah, a little dragon wants you..."_ Sakura's eyes flashed. "No!"

* * *

Deidara nervously shuffled his feet. _Where is Sakura-chan, un? Was that voice lying? _Of course he had his doubts, and at times regreted the deal he'd made but he wanted Sakura back. He was sure it was no infatuation. It was real. Or was it?

Just then, something black caught his eye. It was? A black ribbon....Like Sakura had worn in her hair....Oh no. Deidara turned on his heels and scampered towards the hideout. He felt so guilty. He just knew something horrible had befallen Sakura. Itachi would be so pissed off.

"Im so sorry, Konan-sama, un!" Deidara choked out running into the akatsuki base living room. Konan narrowed her eyes on the blonde member. "What did you do this time, baka?" Itachi just rolled his eyes. His "colleagues" were usually up to something stupid. Deidara glanced nervously around the room. "Therewasasnakeyvoiceandhewasalllikeheyicangiveyouawish, un! Soiwaslikeohheysakurathenandhewasliketwooooodaysssandicamebacktodaybutisawherheadbandsoiknowsomethingbadhappenedtoher, un! I just know it, un!" There was a crash as Itachi's chair flew across the room. His eyes flared dangerously. "You idiot! If it was a snake it's plain to see it was Orochimaru! Now he's got his grip on Sakura!" Deidara flinched. Konan scanned over the scared boy. "Deidara please go inform Pein of the situation. While Itachi-san and I gather Kisame and Sasori."

Deidara gulped and nodded as he moved out of Itachi's killer glare. As soon as Deidara left Konan turned on Itachi. "Calm down, Uchiha-san. You and Yumiko can head out now. She has Sakura's scent known by heart. Not that you don't..."Konan muttered the last part to herself. Itachi nodded slowly, and Yumiko trotted importantly into the room. Itachi locked eyes with the white tigress. They knew what they had to do. In an instant, both Itachi and Yumiko were flying through the trees.

For once in his life, Itachi felt weak. Useless even. If Orochimaru hurt Sakura even a little bit....Yumiko froze and growled at the tree branch. Itachi's eyes glazed over the spot. _Blood..._His eyes flashed with many different emotions. Yumiko bared her teeth and snarled.

* * *

Sakura hit the damp floor. Her face smashed into a rock, causing blood to seep down into her eye. She bit down on her tongue to keep quiet. She already had blood on her from when she struggled with the snakeman and he cut her cheek with his razor like tongue. Sakura almost puked. "Now, little Ssssssakura. Use your powers to realesssee him." Sakura's head pounded. "Who?" She managed to whisper. The snakeman growled. "Don't tell me you don't remember thissss cave little one?" Sakura looked around sharply, and gasped. "R-Ryuu...?" The man chuckled. "Ah, good you do remember. Now, just usssse your little kekkai genkai and releasssssse the sssssseal." Sakura raised a brow. "What....what are you talking about?" A spark lit up the man's face, revealing a hideous face. "You, Ryuu, and Sasuke are part of a prophecy that must become so.

It's the destruction of Konoha and maybe even the world. You three are the ultimate weapons and I need you, little girl, to summon the other weapons!" His voice was more clear and demanding. Not to mention loud. Sakura backed into the wall. It was damp and something stuck into her back. She gasped in pain. She couldn't see anything. Footsteps started and were right in front of her, when a slithery hand wrapped around her throat. "Sakura. Use your power!" Sakura kicked and punched, but he only tightened his grip. Sakura's eyes watered and glowed. A loud hissing sound came from behind them. Orochimaru let go of Sakura, who fell to the ground with a snap of her back. Smoke now filled the tiny cave.

The pink haired girl cried out in pain, her eyes illuminated. Something triggered inside her, as she was overcome by thick black smoke. Sakura coughed as her lungs filled with thick smoke. Orochimaru laughed hysterically. His goal was almost completed.

_No...Not now....Not before I see Itachi again....And poor Akira...._

_I cant die....I cant be the reason for my beloved ones death._

Shakily, Sakura stood. Through the smoke, she could barely make out Orochimaru's shape. She reached at her leg holster, grabbing her poison kunai, made especially by Kisame. She threw it, just so it hit one of the more important pressure points. Sakura watched emotionlessly as the snakeman fell. "Damn it, you brat!" She stared as blood leaked from his mouth and the smoke retreated. A tear fell. Despite her training she still had a heart. Sakura turned on her heel and ran out the cave door.

How far could she go before she collapsed from blood loss?

* * *

Yumiko ran faster, Itachi in toe. The scent was fresh, with drops of blood scattered. The farther they went the angrier Itachi became at Konoha. Had he made a mistake at placing her there? People came and left and kidnapped freely there apparently. His anxiety was worse. He couldnt imagine what he would do if.....if they were too late.

But, the back of his mind drifted off to what most of the akatsuki were thinking. Why Sakura? It was obvious Orochimaru had used Deidara to get information on Sakura's whereabouts, because Konoha had kept the fact she was back a secret. So, why was he targeting this poor defensless girl? Itachi ground his teeth. _Because Orochimaru is a sick twisted pervert. _Though, not to disrespect Sakura, she was indeed a great ninja...possibly the strongest Kunoichi in the making...but there was nothing that special about her. As far as he and her other senseis had concluded she had no kekkai genkai or signs of having one.

So, why kidnap Sakura? Was it to lure out Akatsuki? No, he had Deidara in his grip before. Sasuke or another Hokage dog? No, then he simply would have kidnapped his brother.

It made no sense.

* * *

Sakura sat gently against an oak tree, her head looking up at the now dark sky. Soon, she pass out from exhaustion. But, she took the time to imagine. What if Itachi and her had never left? Would they had had started a family. She smiled at the thought. A beautiful baby boy, with sparkling green jade eyes and messy black hair, attached to her older self's hip. The image was strong enough in her mind it was almost like a memory.

But, what if Itachi and her never had that connection and he just left? Would she of ended up with Sasuke? Maybe, Neji? Shikamaru? No. She was positive she would still belong to Itachi even if they had never met and fell in love. She just knew it. If she didnt die, then she'd make it her goal to find Itachi, and tell him how much she loved him and about their dream child. He'd be suprised she thought that far ahead. But didnt every girl dream about the children she'd love to have with her chosen guy?

It was so silly. Every part of Sakura's brain was sure of this. She had heard the adults. "_Your to young to know what love is, let alone be in love._" But, did age honestly, truly, and completely matter when you found your soul mate? The person you cannot be without? Does it REALLY matter? Could someone really look a girl in the eyes when she's most content in her life and tell her because she is too young, she doesn't really love the man who had sacrificed his life for hers a thousand times and her the same. Could you really tell the girl who fell asleep crying about the same stupid boy every night since she met him, that it's not love it's adoration and that if she knew more about him she'd leave as quickly as she came?

How can you judge someone like that? How are you to know that person is in love, if you have not lived their life? Though, often enough fangirls throw around the word love and dont really mean it. It is the most wonderful word in the entire universe but at the same time the most abused.

And Sakura would never take it for granted again. She promised herself that if she lived....she'd stop leading the other guys on....and focus only on her true love.

_Itachi.....I've been so selfish...I didn't ask what you wanted, did I?_

Crimson met her eyes and she grinned playfully. "Hey. It's been a while hasn't it, Itachi-kun?" And she passed out just as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

_Sasuke's eyes flashed. Sakura threw herself at him, and they colided with the ground. Sakura was punching his chest half-heartedly. Tears dripped down her face, as she yelled at the shocked older Sasuke, who seemd slightly fased by her words. But as she continued her scolding his mouth formed a single word and Sakura's eyes widened as she looked behind herself. An almost loving gaze cast upon her face. Love and compassion. Loyalty and dedication. Her short pink hair framed her beautiful pale face. Sasuke glared._

The pinkette woke up, her head throbbing. She was having such strange dreams lately....

**Pfft, strange? More like horrifying.**

_It's not that bad..._

**Darling, shush before you hurt your brain.**

Sakura giggled lightly at her inner-self.

**Now, we've unlocked our kekkai genkai.**

_?_

**You heard creepy snake guy! We have a kekkai genkai! Remember how we almost set Ryuu** Sakura cringed **free?**

_Yes. He also said that Sasuke, Ryuu, and I are part of a prophecy. But, that can't be right._

**And why not?**

_I'm not special at all....I've never been._

**Silly girl! Your in akatsuki! Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Deidara are MADLY IN LOVE with you! How can you NOT be special?!**

_Sasuke, Neji and Deidara do NOT love me!_

**Who are you to judge?**

Sakura blushed, slightly flushed because of the heated argument with herself. She took time to examine her surroundings. White walls, green floors, red markings on the walls...like akatsuki! She leapt out of bed, despite the horrible pain she felt and out the door. It was the hallway! She ran through it as fast as she would go and through open the wide door.

"Hey, finally up, hime?"

**And so, it begins again.....cue happy music!**

**END ^_^  
**


	15. Welcome Home

**I'm mega sorry it took so long to update... I've been really busy... :'( But anyway, I went back and read all the chapters to get myself caught up and found mistakes...so, I'll be fixing them soon to make this story better... I started it when I wasnt so good at writing and it shows in the chapters how drastically it changed...so, yeah. ENJOY!**

**chapter 14**

_**Welcome Home**_

She was home. Finally. "Fishy-kun!" Sakura squeaked, running into Kisame's arms. "I missed you guys so much!" She sobbed. The small pinkette was comforted with calming words for her family. "It's okay, Sakura-chan.."

"We missed you too!"

"I'm sorry we did that, we'll never let you go again!" And the voice she needed to hear most.

"Sakura." She breathed in and let go of Kisame. "Ita...kun." She looked over at him, her eyes wide and excited. He looked as beautiful as ever. Yet, his face looked sad and etched with worry. She ran straight into his chest, toppling him to the ground. "Dont you ever leave me again, you baka!" Sakura growled. Itachi chuckled and hugged her close.

Sakura reached for her necklace that Itachi had given her, all those years ago. "See this?" She asked, cocking a thin pink brow. "This officially states that I'm yours and we're not to be separated, kay?" Itachi stared blankly, then nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Now, where is Yumiko?" Sakura asked, getting to her feet. Konan blinked. "Oh, she's outside. Why?" Sakura grinned. "Well, I have a mission for her. You see, I have a baby brother."

Kisame and Deidara gasped. Konan stared. Itachi hid his shock. Pein smiled slightly. "And?"

"And? They treat him horribly. He's coming here to live with me, where I can protect him. Plus, he has a particular gift I think Otou-san would...appreciate."

Pein perked up. "Oh? What is that?" Sakura smiled. "Akira-chan can predict the future with touch, and also see your past and show you his. If he feels threatened he can kill. But I think thats only because he's a baby and they usually cant control their powers."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Konan pursed her lips. "Another child? That would make mommy Konan so happy! Pein, I want him! Saku-chan said they treat him bad...PLEASE!" She whined. Sakura giggled. Pein nodded. "Alright. But I want you to personally work with him, Sakura. I dont want him accidentally killing someone else."

Sakura grinned. "Hai!" She ran off to go tell Yumiko the news. Itachi watched her go. "She never runs out of energy does she, Itachi?" Kisame joked. Itachi smiled softly. "Yeah..."

Deidara was standing ashamed in a dark corner. He had put Sakura-chan in danger. He didnt deserve her kindness. He didn't deserve her love.

Sakura had instructed Yumiko to stick to the shadows and stay in the trees, which was good, because her home was close to the forest and easy to slip into. Akira would smell similar to her, because of their blood. Yumiko was to get Akira into the basket and carry her back to base as quickly as possible without alerting anyone.

Sakura watched her pet speed off into the dark forest, her face showed alot of worry. Itachi came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dont worry. Yumiko wont let you down. Your brother will be fine." Sakura sighed, being very mature for her age. "Im worried about raising a baby. I mean, it's hard, right? You practically raised me and now you have petifilic tendencies." Twitch.

"I got through it, because, well I love you, and well your mom did most of the work." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I just dont want Akira to be messed up, ya know? Like alot of kids I know..." She frowned.

Itachi stared at her. "You're NOT messed up, Sakura. Age cant decide who you love and who you're limited to being. Only we can decide that. You've always been incredibly mature and smart for your age."

Sakura blinked. "Woah. That was practically a speech, Ita-kun." She giggled.

"Hn." Itachi smirked.

"Oh yeah, where's Dei-kun? I haven't seen him even once since I woke up!" Itachi's face hardened. "Sakura, Deidara was the one who told Orochimaru where you were. It's his fault you were in danger." Sakura gasped. "But...what...how? Why?"

Itachi frowned. "I'm not sure. He hasn't spoken since he confessed he told old Snakey-pants."

Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion. _Why would he do that to me?_

"I want to talk to him, Ita-kun. Can you bring him here, please?" Itachi looked pissed, but did as she asked. He went to find Deidara, who went unwillingly to talk to Sakura. She was standing by a tall tree, looking out for Yumiko and her Akira. "Sakura...?" She looked over at him. Her gaze was steady and gave away none of her feelings. "Why'd you tell him, Dei-kun? Did you really hate me that much?" She teased.

Deidara frowned. "I...I wanted you back and...he said he'd bring you back, un." Sakura walked up to him and when he knelt down to face her she pressed a small hand to his cheek. "Your an idiot." She was smiling. "I forgive you, okay? You're intentions were good and I would have done the same if my loved one was the one someone was offering..." She looked over at Itachi who was standing some yards away, watching them warily. Deidara shook his head. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, un." Sakura sighed.

"You weren't the one who kidnapped me, and tortured me. Even if you think you don't deserve it, you're getting it anyway, baka." She kissed her forehead quickly. Deidara stood, towering over her. He nodded politely at her, then walked away into the base. Sakura sighed and returned her gaze to the forest.

Itachi sat beside her, but said nothing. Konan brought them Onigiri, which Sakura happily ate without Itachi having a single bite.

"Ne, Itachi-kun?" Itachi yawned and looked expectantly over at her. "Did you visit me while I was sleeping?"

_Yes..._"No." Sakura pouted. "I was so sure you did..." Her cheeks puffed out. "Well, whatever." Just then, Kisame came out to join them. "Hey hime! It's been an hour, and Yumiko isn't back yet?" Sakura shook her head. "Nah. "Fishy-kun, why don't you an Ita-kun go to bed? I slept two days straight, I think I'll be wide awake and alert...You two need your rest."

Kisame grinned. "You heard hime, Itachi. Lets tuck you in for beddy by time." Itachi's eyes twitched. Sakura just stuck out her tongue. "Go!"

About 15 minutes later, Yumiko emerged. Sakura ran to her tiger, hugging her close. "Good job, Yumiko!" She cooed.

Yumiko purred and gently put down the basket. Sakura saw her sleeping brother and squeaked happily. "Awww!" Akira blinked open his eyes, and smiled when he saw his Sakura. "Akira-chan!" Sakura picked up the baby and took him into the base.

"Kaa-san!" Sakura called. Konan entered the room, with Pein behind her. Konan squealed and ran to hug the baby. Sakura stopped her. "Akira-chan, Konan is kaa-san...she wont hurt you. Neither will Pein, okay?" Akira just smiled and reached for Konan.

The kunoichi took the baby into her arms and started small baby-talk. "Ne, kaa-san, where will Akira-chan sleep?"

Pein smiled. "Well, Konan wants the baby to sleep in a crib in our room, since we're illegally adopting him." Sakura grinned. She wouldn't have to do all the work! Yes!

"Oh, otou-san, you should have seen how they treated him...like he was dog poo!" She frowned. "It was horrible. I was all he had."

"It's alright.." Konan said, Akira almost falling asleep. "He's in our little group of rejects..The people too powerful to be loved by normal people." Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "You're right, kaa-san."

Pein wrapped an arm around Konan's waist. "Alright, Sak. We're going to bed now, and Akira needs his rest. See you in the morning." Konan kissed her on the cheek and Pein rubbed her hair.

"Night kaa-san, tou-san. Otouto..." She smiled. Akira smiled lazily at her. After they had left, Sakura made her way to her old room. Deidara was snoring quietly in his bed on the other side of the room.

She decided to write to Konoha and explain to them why she was gone, and why they shouldn't come looking for her. She wasn't coming back. Sakura had cried as she wrote the letter, but every bit of it was true. She hoped they wouldn't hate her too much.

She crawled into bed, suddenly very exhausted.

* * *

Sasuke was simply heart broken. His Sakura was taken from him again. He didnt know by who, but someone did. The entire village was depressed, especially Aya and Hiro. Naruto comforted Hinata, but it didnt do much.

And then there was a letter that pretty much ripped them to shreds.

_Dear Konoha..my beloved ones..._

_ I can't stay there any longer. You people aren't accepting of anything you don't know or can't control. You shun my dearest Naruto-kun...you despised the Uchiha clan...and you hated my baby brother, my own flesh and blood while you adored me. Well, Akira and I have a better home now. With the Akatsuki. They are so excepting and kind to us... They have taken good care of me and helped me grow into a great kunoichi. Konan has been an inspiringly loving mother and Pein an encouraging father. I couldn't wish for more. Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame are the best of friends I could have gotten... Itachi-kun is my everything. He keeps me bound here if nothing else does. So, please, I have moved on and I ask that you all do as well. I still care about you all deeply, but I want you to stop worrying about me... I'm happy and protected here. Give up on me, and find and protect your own precious ones like I am, okay? All I want is right here._

_Sincerely,_

_ Sakura of The Akatsuki, previously but no longer Kunoichi of Leaf. S-Class Criminal._

At first, everyone was deeply hurt by this. But then they had gotten angry that Sakura had betrayed them like that. The search team for her was disbanded immediately and they gave upon bringing her home. Her parents mourned the loss of their kind, once-loyal daughter. Hiro had gone insane, rambling about how the Sakura he knew had mentally died, even though her body was still in perfect condition.

He had been admitted into the Konoha Asylum about a week after the letter was found. Sasuke and Sakura's other friends had kept quiet the entire time as the adults ranted and raved about their once beloved Sakura. They had been replaced. Simple as that.

It effected them. They were numb. Even Gaara, who hadn't known her that long was upset to some extent. Okay, they would obey Sakura's wishes. They would give up on her. For now.

* * *

The next day, Sakura awoke to a loud commotion in the kitchen. Sleepily, she trudged to to the scene.

"He looks just like hime!"

"The eyes, un! The eyes!"

"Isn't Akira-kun sooooo kawai?"

"Puuuurrr!"

"Hn...so Aya and Hiro wanted to try again?"

Sakura blinked. The Akatsuki was crowded around her baby brother who was giggling like mad. "Hey, hime! Your little bro is alot like you..." Sakura tilted her head to the side and giggled. "How?"

Itachi smirked. "He has the same eyes...and attitude you had when you were a baby." Sakura frowned. "Really?" Itachi nodded. She sat beside him on the couch while everyone turned their attention back to Akira. "What was I like when I was a baby?" Her love smiled, remembering when they first met.

"Evil. Evil and mischievous. And, you were adorable. Those eyes of yours were always filled with curiosity and wonder. You were never afraid of anything...You and Sasuke loved ganging up on me..."

Sakura blinked. "Evil?" She laughed. "I can't believe you described me as evil, Ita-kun! I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Itachi smiled lightly. "You were constantly pulling my hair. Throwing stuff at me... you were even very intelligent too." He smirked. "You said my name before Sasuke's.

Sakura blushed. "Itachi, I know you don't like to talk about it, but I want you to know that you did the right thing by killing your...clan. The Hokage and you did what was best for everyone..." She looked at her hands nervously.

"Hn." _Oh now I've gone and upset him..._

"I'm sorry, Ita-kun! I just wanted you to know that I see the sense and concern in all your actions and I'm always here for-" He silenced her with a kiss. "You talk too much." Sakura blushed.

"Awww, Akira-san just called me mommy!" Sakura grinned over at Konan. Akira was reaching out for Deidara, who was blushing red. "What is it baby-san, un?" Akira whine until Deidara held him. Akira giggled and tugged Deidara's hair. "Ouch, un!"

Sakura giggled and Itachi chuckled. "Yeah, you were like that." Akira yawned adorably in Deidara's arms. "Aki-chan come to kaa-san!" Konan cooed. Akira whined and snuggled closer to Deidara.

Everyone blinked. Deidara blushed. Akira smiled. "Aaaahh!" He said. Sakura squealed. "Aww, Akira-chan!" Kisame burst out laughing and Sasori and Itachi smirked. Deidara was all red and Konan was fuming.

Akira climbed onto Deidara's shoulders and pulled on the blond hair. "Go!" He giggled. Deidara sweat dropped and galloped around the room like a horse.

Kisame was on the floor crying from laughing so hard. Akira kicked Deidara in the face. "The pain, un! Sakura-chan help meeeee, un!" Sakura was right next to Kisame on the floor.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. Their small group was huddled under a sakura tree, their official Save Sakura Haruno Team meeting place.

Sasuke frowned and bit his lip. Shikamaru coughed. "I know what we should do." Everyone looked over at him anxiously. "We'll do what everyone expects. Grow up. Train. And when we are old enough and no one expects it we'll use our secret weapons to lure Sakura home."

Naruto gasped. "Ramen? It's ramen, isn't it?" Shikamru shook his head.

"Hinata and Sasuke." Said ninja-kids frowned. "She cares about you two deeply, so you two could be the ones to talk her back into coming back."

Recognition flashed through their eyes. "Good idea, Shika-kun!" Ino purred. Hinata smiled at Naruto and Gaara and Sasuke exchanged confident looks.

"So, everyone in?" Shikamaru asked loudly, grasping everyone attention. He put his hand out in the middle of the group. Everyone put their hands in. "For Sakura Haruno!" They cheered.

So, on that day, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Gaara, and Naruto Uzumaki all swore that one day, they would bring Sakura home. Dead or alive.

**Haha, yeah. Maybe the last line was a little dramatic? xD So, anyway, while I was re-reading this I realized, 'Sakura can never sleep alone in a bed, huh?' Haha! So, did my writing change alot or what? Haha. I'm kinda tired of Sakura being sooo young, so the next chapter is the last and then I'm starting the sequel which I'm calling 'Cold Crimson Red Eyes'. Lol, cute, ne? It's going to be slightly darker then this and the rating may change... Review and I'll love you forever. And ever. And ever. And ever. :) And I'll update quicker. Just know I try to make every chapter around 3,000 words...and never less than 2,500 and I'm usually to excited to post to write more than 3,500. Hope you liked. REVIEW!**


	16. COLD RED CRIMSON EYES!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! Wondering why it's taking so long to update? Well I decided to end it here ^_^'**

**Don't worry, though, there's a sequel!**

**That is, if you dont hate me D:**

**It's called Cold Red Crimson Eyes!**

**It's when Sakura is sixteen, and most likely it will be telling more of Itachi's side of the story instead of Sakuras so we'll be following him around. :D**

**The new story will be a tad bit more mature, but it wont be M. Some stuff may be MENTIONED but I'm definitely not writing anything out.**

**Also, theres some Akira x Deidara...**

**Sasuke and the team will be reunited with Sakura(for a time being) and Orochimaru is definitely up to something! Theres also new Akatsuki members, like:**

**Hidan**

**Tobi**

**Zetsu**

**Kakuzu**

**! (:**

**There will also be some new and old villains.**

**I have to warn you, though, you will see the darker side of Akatsuki. Sakura is no longer under age and is old enough to see the dirty work and true evil of them.**

**The characters will bedifferent(but generally the same) because time changes them. Sakura will also have a new rival(not really though cause Ita-kun loves only her, but she still gets jealous!)**

**I will also add alot of my new characters(and if you have any ideas of OC's you want me to add you can message me, etc.0**

**I want it to be epically epic, and I'm hoping I will succeed. Well, Jaa Ne!**


End file.
